Regreso al pasado
by Lunitakita
Summary: Una decisión puede cambiarlo todo e incluso puede hacernos olvidar todo lo que amamos. Dejarlo todo por alguien a quien quieres es difícil... y olvidar a tu verdadero amor, aún lo es más. ¿Conseguirán Harry y Hermione obtener su propósito o se perderán en el intento? ¿Triunfará el primer amor o se fundirá en el olvido?
1. El principio del fin

**Regreso al pasado**

**Capítulo 1: El principio del fin.**

- Te digo que no puede ser, Harry, las cosas no son así de simples. – murmuró cansinamente Hermione mientras se cepillaba el pelo y lo ataba con una coleta alta.

- ¿Y por qué no? No sería la primera vez, Hermione. – Harry deseaba estirarse de los pelos, estaba cansado de que su amiga no se pusiera de su parte.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la conversación e hizo que ambos se giraran cuando una melena pelirroja asomó por la puerta.

- Chicos, no puedo entretener más a Ron, ¡se huele algo! Lo que tengáis que hablar tendréis que dejarlo para después porque mamá está sacando el pastel. –Ginny lanzó una larga mirada a su novio antes de irse y este tragó saliva. Por fin Hermione vio un punto débil y sonrió.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Ginny cuando se olvide de que te quiere y salga con Michael Corner de nuevo, Harry? ¿O eso no entraba en tus planes?

Harry desvió la mirada de su amiga y la centró en una lámpara de aceite que ahora le parecía la mar de interesante.

- ¿Lo ves? No sabes lo que quieres, debes hacer una lista de los inconvenientes y…

- ¡Si sé lo que quiero! – gritó Harry enfocando toda su frustración a su amiga.

- No, no lo sabes…

Hermione apartó la mirada de su amigo, abrió la puerta y empezó a descender las escaleras del pasillo sin darse la vuelta. Harry escuchaba como un coro de voces cantaba Cumpleaños feliz a su mejor amigo pero él no tenía ganas de nada. Echaba de menos a Sirius Black, daría cualquier cosa por volver a verle y a pesar de que habían pasado unos años desde su muerte, todavía se culpaba por no haber utilizado el espejo que le dio a principio de curso. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso y hubiese abierto el paquete nada de lo que ocurrió habría pasado y él seguiría vivo. Harry bajó lentamente las escaleras y se asomó al pequeño comedor de los Señores Granger. Hermione parecía encantada de la buena relación que habían establecido los Weasley con sus padres, no podía quejarse. Arthur cada día interrogaba por un nuevo artilugio muggle al Señor Granger y éste encantado lo deleitaba con la historia del instrumento. Incluso hubo una vez que el Señor Granger pidió que Arthur lo acompañara a su clínica para que viera como trabajaba pero el Señor Weasley no tardó en salir vomitando tras ver cómo le arrancaba una muela a una niña de tan solo 10 años. Nunca más volvió a pisar la clínica y no volvió a preguntar sobre los instrumentos que utilizaba como dentista. Por otro lado la Señora Granger adoraba a Ron, le parecía un buen chico a pesar de sus múltiples torpezas. El primer día que Hermione lo presentó como su novio Ron se sentó en un sillón pero justo debajo estaba el mando del equipo de música que se encendió a todo volumen asustando al chico y haciendo que este lo destrozara con un solo movimiento de varita. Hermione se pasó el día riendo y las semanas siguientes no paraba de explicárselo a todo el que se cruzaba. George disfrutó esos días para gastarle bromas musicales a su hermano y éste no paraba de enrojecerse de la rabia.

Ginny le dedicó una cálida mirada para que se acercara para poder ver a su amigo de cerca que ahora abría los regalos con nerviosismo. Hermione fue la primera en darle el suyo, una agenda recordadora que murmuraba frases de Hermione recordándole sus quehaceres. Cuando llegaba el fin de semana se escuchaban frase divertidas de George, Ginny e incluso de Harry. Cuando Ron miró decepcionado la agenda, sonrió con falso agradecimiento y la abrió. En su interior debía haber algo escrito porque Hermione sonrió desviando la mirada y Ron se puso rojo como un tomate. En cualquier caso era el regalo que necesitaba puesto a que se había deshecho de la anterior agenda que le había regalado Hermione. Ginny se acercó a su hermano y puso sobre sus manos un ejemplar de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ firmado por todos los jugadores de los _Chudley Cannons._ Ron se lanzó sobre su hermana, la abrazó y le dio varias vueltas en el aire para después lanzarse a abrazar a Harry con el mismo entusiasmo. Por un momento Harry pensó que se desmayaría pero pronto le soltó para seguir abriendo el resto de regalos.

Cuando se comieron la tarta que había preparado Molly Weasley con ayuda de las maravillosas recetas de la Señora Granger, Hermione ayudó a llevar todos los regalos a la habitación de invitados con ayuda de su varita. Ron se quedó mirando la pequeña montaña que le habían regalado sus amigos y no se dio cuenta de que Hermione seguía a su lado. Ésta lo abrazó por detrás y le dio un suave beso en la espalda.

- ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?

- ¿Cuál de los dos? – dijo el pelirrojo emocionado mientras se daba la vuelta y la abrazaba sin apartar sus ojos de los castaños de ella.

- La agenda, por supuesto.

Los dos rieron y Ron sacó la pequeña nota que había escondida en el interior de la agenda y que él se había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- "_Vale por una…_

- ¡Ron! –gritó la rubia dándole un codazo para que dejase de leer.

- ¿Qué? Tengo derecho a leerla. – Ron se rió y se desprendió del abrazo de la castaña mientras levantaba el brazo y volvía a leer – "_Vale por una velada muy especial…_

- ¡Ron!

_- …Te quiere, Hermione" _

Las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron y Ron se acercó patosamente hacia ella. A veces no sabía cómo debía actuar pero otras simplemente se dejaba llevar, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo exactamente en ese momento.

- Yo también te quiero, Hermione.

Lo dijo en un tono serio, sincero. El rostro de Ron se puso colorado en cuestión de segundos pero Hermione eso lo encontró adorable. Sin pensárselo demasiado enredó sus manos en su pelo rojizo y lo besó con ternura, como siempre hacia él. Ron se alejó de ella y fue soltándola pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Deberíamos bajar, mamá estará impacientándose, ya la conoces… -dijo el chico desviando la mirada algo azorado.

- Esta bien…

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada. Cada vez que tenían algo de intimidad siempre ocurría algo o había cualquier cosa más importante que ella. El chico salió de la habitación dejándola sola y ella le siguió resignada.

El resto de la comida fue agradable y divertida para todos. Ginny enseñaba a su padre unos nuevos calcetines de Escudo que había diseñado George para todos y que servían de escudo de la mayoría de hechizos y maleficios mientras Molly compartía con la Señora Granger una nueva receta mezclada con Whiskey puro de malta e Hidromiel.

Cuando se comenzó a hacer tarde poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendo para volver a sus hogares. Molly, Arthur, Bill y Fleur iban los primeros seguidos de Ron, Ginny y Harry. Hermione se había quedado atrás abrazando a sus padres con cariño. Harry aprovechó que su amigo estaba distraído para retrasarse y esperar a Hermione, que no tardó demasiado en alcanzarlo. Hermione no dijo nada y Harry tuvo que pensarse bien como sacar el tema con delicadeza antes de que su amiga echara a correr.

- Bonito regalo, Hermione. Sigo sin comprender como Ron se ha puesto colorado por un agenda.

Harry levantó una ceja y ambos se echaron a reír.

- Está bien, no he sido demasiado sutil. Pensé… ¡No sabía que se pondría así! ¡Qué vergüenza! –murmuró la chica sonrojándose y escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Harry mientras caminaban.

- Hermione: Es Ron. – la chica levantó el rostro y volvieron a reír juntos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y la castaña se aventuró a romperlo.

- Ron y yo habíamos pensado irnos un fin de semana a Brighton. Nos gustaría ver la playa nevada y habíamos pensado que sería más divertido si tú y Ginny nos acompañabais.

Harry se miró la punta de los zapatos intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Por un lado la idea de pasar un fin de semana con sus amigos en la playa le resultaba fascinante. Necesitaba un descanso y ahora que la guerra había terminado tenían tiempo para disfrutarlo y retomar sus vidas cuando quisieran. Por una vez Hermione no estaba estresada por lo que debía hacer, ella también necesitaba un descanso. Pero por otro lado… Harry sabía que era lo que más deseaba hacer en este mundo y no había nadie que pudiera quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

- Necesito que me des el giratiempo, Hermione–Harry la miró fijamente y esta frunció el ceño disgustada. – Mira, se que piensas que no sé lo que quiero pero esta decisión la tomé hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes incluso de vencer a Voldemort. – Hermione tragó saliva pero no dijo nada – No puedo obligarte a venir conmigo, tú tienes a Ron aquí así que dámelo y me iré yo solo.

- ¿Es que no entiendes nada, Harry? – el tono de voz de Hermione iba subiendo mediante hablaba – ¡No se trata de eso! Aunque yo no vaya salvando a Sirius cambiarás el Presente, todo esto que ves no existirá.

- ¿Eso significa que vienes? –preguntó Harry empezando a sonreír.

- ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ERES IDIOTA!

El grito de Hermione hizo que tanto Ron como Ginny se giraran. Parecieron dudar de si debían acercarse pero Ron había aprendido que cuando Hermione se enfadaba era mejor darle su espacio y salir por piernas así que cogió a su hermana del brazo y tiró de ella hacia adelante.

- Hermione, no te lo pediría si tuviese otra opción. Ni siquiera hay más giratiempos desde la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. ¡No sé que más hacer!

- ¡Pues no hagas nada! –Hermione estaba cabreándose más así que ralentizó el paso para poder hablar más tranquilos. – ¿Tan difícil es para ti Harry Potter dejar de socorrer a todo el mundo? ¡Todos hemos perdido a alguien, maldita sea! ¿Has visto a George intentando retroceder el tiempo para ir a salvar a su hermano?

La muerte de Fred era uno de los temas _tabús_ que habían en las reuniones familiares, sobre todo si estaba Molly delante. Tanto a Harry como a Hermione les incomodaba hablar de eso así que el chico no dijo nada, simplemente apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Sabes que, Hermione? Puede ser que yo no lo haya superado igual que ellos porque Sirius era la única familia que me quedaba.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y Hermione suspiró resignada.

- No quiero perderle, Harry. –dijo la castaña señalando a Ron con la cabeza- Le quiero mucho y ahora las cosas empiezan a ir bien entre nosotros… ya no discutimos tanto…

Harry iba a decirle que últimamente discutían igual que siempre pero no quiso meter cizaña. Sabía que si Ron se enteraba de esto él mismo cogería el giratiempo y lo destrozaría.

- Hermione, en ese curso Ron ya estaba enamorado de ti. No lo perderás.

Harry sabía que no debía decirle eso pero era cierto que en aquel año su amigo se fijaba demasiado en ella y eso la tranquilizaría. Si alguien era capaz de enamorar a Ron Weasley esa era Hermione. Sin duda el comentario de su amigo pareció tranquilizarla porque se quedó pensativa e incluso se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que intentó ocultar.

- Ron nunca me habla de eso. Es muy…

- ¿Reservado? – le ayudó su amigo y ambos sonrieron.

- Está bien, Harry. Mañana iré a tu casa sobre las 11, intenta que Ginny no esté, por favor.

Harry asintió y escucharon como Ron les gritaba para que se acercaran y coger el traslador juntos.

- Harry, -dijo la chica cogiéndolo del brazo – despídete de Ginny por si acaso.

Harry no entendía del todo lo que significaba pero no quiso preguntar. Los dos se juntaron con el resto de los Weasley y les hicieron un hueco para que se agarraran.

-3…2…1… -contaba Arthur para que se prepararan todos.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Hermione? –preguntó el pelirrojo pero en ese mismo instante todos tocaron el traslador y todo su mundo empezó a dar vueltas haciendo que el estómago de Harry se retorciera de mareo.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

_¡Ho Ho Ho! ¡Feliz Navidad!_

Empieza una historia de _amor y desamor _en la que los protagonistas cambian y se transforman...

Y para los que amáis los **Dramione**, ¡No os preocupéis! También estamos preparando algo grande sobre ellos... Pero ahora no les toca ser los protagonistas, al menos no a Draco de momento.

**RECOMENDACIÓN:**

Para una sorpresa que os tengo preparada necesito que hagáis una cosa por mí. Este año para navidad hemos pensado escribir sobre un clásico de amor que os encantará, y ese es ¡PETER PAN!. Queremos mostraros una parte de la historia que nadie jamás ha contado y que el primer amor Nunca Jamás se olvida. Así que a los que os interese leer esta historia, por favor, os recomiendo ver la película **Peter Pan: La gran aventura (2003).**

Y de momento eso es todo por hoy... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Sirius Black

**Capítulo 2: Sirius Black**

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba exasperado. Había conseguido que Ginny abandonara la casa pero no había podido evitar que la pelirroja lo avasallara a preguntas. Era inteligente y se olía algo, sabía que él y Hermione se traían algo entre manos pero si hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar, jamás hubiera salido de esa casa. Jamás sabría que iba a ser traicionada por la persona que más quería en el mundo.

Hermione se apareció de la nada en mitad del salón en el que Harry no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

- Te estaba esperando, llegas tarde. –murmuró Harry aún irritado.

- Cállate.

Hermione pasó volando por su lado sin mirarle y se quedó unos segundos de pie cogiendo aire y soltándolo pausadamente.

- Está bien, hagámoslo. – la chica se giró y enfrentó a su amigo – Ahora bien, tenemos que procurar no cambiar nada más, Harry. Cada cambio puede alterar nuestro futuro e incluso hacerlo desaparecer.

- Ya lo sé, Hermione. –dijo Harry cansinamente. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para escuchar los consejos que tanto conocía.

- No, Harry. Escúchame bien, no voy a sacrificar nuestro presente por nada. Además, no sabemos los efectos adversos que podamos sufrir…

De repente Harry puso mucha más atención, ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué clase de efectos adversos te refieres?

- Harry, este viaje en el tiempo no es como la otra vez. Vamos a volver a vernos con 15 años. – la chica hizo una pausa y miró a su mejor amigo con preocupación - Es un viaje de 4 años en el tiempo.

- Pero… Nosotros no volvemos a tener 15, simplemente viajaremos ahí, salvaremos a Sirius sin que nadie nos vea y volveremos al presente.

- No es tan sencillo. Cabe la posibilidad de… - Hermione suspiró, desvió la mirada y regresó a los ojos verdes de Harry con mucha más fuerza- Cabe la posibilidad de que perdamos la memoria.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hermione resopló y sacó de debajo de su camisa el giratiempo que colgaba de su cuello.

- Ya te he dicho que no es tan simple. No sé lo que va a pasar pero debemos tener claro los dos cuál será el plan porque si algo falla…

- Nada va a fallar, Hermione. –juró el castaño observando como el rostro de su amiga se entristecía por momentos.

- Si algo falla Harry, si perdiese la memoria hazme volver como sea. – Hermione se secó una lágrima que luchaba por alejarse de sus ojos y pasó el collar por el cuello de Harry para que los rodeara a ambos.

- Y otra cosa… Nunca toques a nuestros YO del pasado.

Harry sabía que no deberían ser vistos por nadie porque podrían causarles graves trastornos hasta incluso hacerles perder la cordura, pero lo de no tocarse a sí mismos… No es que pensara hacerlo, por supuesto, pero simplemente era extraño y no entendía el por qué. Estaba a punto de preguntarlo cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del salón y entraron por ella Ginny y Ron precipitadamente. La primera tenía el ceño fruncido y los observaba sin comprender nada mientras que el segundo tenía el rostro colorado y los observaba con furia, se sentía traicionado.

- Harry…

- ¡Hermione, no lo hagas! –gritó el pelirrojo con pánico en su mirada.

-Lo siento…- murmuró la castaña.

Harry agarró la mano de Hermione y la estrechó con fuerza para darle ánimos aunque en ese momento se sentía él más roto que nadie. No podía soportar la mirada dolida de Ginny. Les habían engañado y ahora los dejaban ahí, con la esperanza de que alguna vez volvieran. Hermione se desprendió del agarre para coger el giratiempos y sin dedicar ni una sola mirada a Ron comenzó a darle vueltas y en cuestión de segundos habían desaparecido.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Harry hacia un rato que se había desprendido del abrazo del giratiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Volvían a estar en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, los muebles sucios y viejos y la oscuridad de las lámparas parpadeantes lo dejaba claro. El moreno tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por situarse mientras su amiga seguía con los ojos cerrados apretándose la frente con ambas manos. Seguía sin contestar y Harry empezaba a preocuparse. Lentamente Hermione fue retirando las manos y dejándolas caer. Seguidamente abrió los ojos y observó a Harry que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Sé quién eres y que hacemos aquí, si es eso lo que te preguntas.

Harry sonrió y la chica lo imitó. Le dolía mucho la cabeza pero no podía quejarse, seguía con sus recuerdos y eso es todo lo que podía pedir. Con cuidado guardó el giratiempo bajo su camisa y empezó a observar a su alrededor como había hecho su amigo anteriormente.

- Hermione… ¿Cómo supieron Ginny y Ron…

La castaña se giró olvidando donde estaban y lo miró apesadumbrada.

- Me despedí de él, Harry. – Hermione hizo una pausa mirando hacia la chimenea con los ojos vidriosos - No sabía… no podía asegurar que lo volviera a ver, necesitaba decirle adiós. Supongo que se lo explicaría a Ginny y ella comprendió que tendría algo que ver con lo que llevábamos ocultando desde hace tiempo. Es muy lista.

- Lo es. –afirmó el moreno orgulloso y con gran pesar.

Harry desvió la mirada haciendo ver que observaba a su alrededor pero realmente se sentía culpable. Había obligado a su mejor amiga a abandonar a la persona que más quería por puro egoísmo. Él mismo había abandonado a la única persona por la que sacrificaría su propia vida, jamás olvidaría la mirada apenada y los ojos de acusación de Ginny. Traición. Eso es lo que había hecho, eso es lo que era. Un traidor. Había regresado al pasado por un capricho y ahora podía condenar a la humanidad al regreso de Voldemort. ¿Y si todo cambiaba? ¿Y si él mismo moría al igual que sus amigos?

- Creo que sé en qué momento estamos, Harry.

La voz de Hermione lo sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos seguido del crepitar del fuego que no paraba de aumentar.

Hermione pegó un salto y se abalanzó contra él.

- ¡Harry, corre! ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! Sirius debe estar arriba junto a Buckbeak, tienes que traerle aquí y ahora. ¡YA!

Harry quería preguntarle a su amiga cuál era su plan y que iba a hacer ella pero no dudo ni un instante de sus palabras y empezó a correr escaleras arriba, entonces su cabeza comenzó a funcionar regresando a sus propios recuerdos y recordando aquél momento en el que Dumbledore le dijo dónde estaba su tío mientras Kreacher provocaba el desenlace de aquella terrible historia. Todo empezaba a cuadrar en su cabeza pero sabía que no tendría tiempo para pensar una vez llegara a arriba, tenía que hacer que Sirius bajara pero ¿Cómo?

Harry ralentizó los pasos y abrió la puerta con cuidado esperando no ser visto por su tío. Afortunadamente estaba de espaldas curando algunas heridas que el hipogrifo tenía. Buckbeak si lo vio y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Harry sonrió. Por un momento se quedó paralizado, era la primera vez que veía a su tío después de tantos años y estaba ahí ante él, vivo. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando que llegara ese momento que incluso olvidó lo que tenía que hacer. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarse a abrazar a su tío y recordar porqué estaba ahí, estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

Tenía que pensar en algo, debía llamar su atención. Hacer ruido, exacto.

- ¡_Bombarda_!

Un pequeño jarrón explotó en mil pedazos en mitad del pasillo e hizo que su tío se volviese a ver lo que ocurría. Harry empalideció intentando buscar donde esconderse a la vez que Sirius se ponía en pie.

- ¿Kreacher? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó su tío encaminándose a la puerta.

- ¡_Ascendio_! –susurró Harry apuntándose a sí mismo con la varita.

El cuerpo de Harry comenzó a elevarse hasta quedar horizontalmente pegado al techo del estrecho pasillo, en ese mismo momento Sirius apareció por la puerta quedando justo debajo de Harry.

- ¿Kreacher?

Sirius se quedó esperando a que apareciese el elfo pero éste no hizo ningún movimiento.

Mientras tanto en el salón de la familia Black Hermione había decidido ocultarse en un armario mientras Kreacher se acercaba a la chimenea tras el llamado del antiguo Harry Potter.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius, Kreacher? –mascullaba la voz del Harry de 15 años a través de la chimenea.

- El amo ha salido, Harry Potter.

El elfo doméstico chasqueo la lengua mientras Hermione decidía si debía actuar. Harry estaba tardando demasiado y Sirius no bajaba. Si Sirius no llegaba a tiempo nada detendría a los chicos de volver a cometer los errores del pasado y Sirius Black moriría.

El joven Harry seguía gritando y preguntando que donde estaba Sirius pero en ese momento Hermione se asomó por la puerta del armario y apuntó al elfo con la varita.

-Desmaius- fue solo un susurro pero bastó para que el elfo doméstico cayera inconsciente al suelo dejando a Harry hablando solo.

- ¿Kreacher? ¿Qué pasa ahí? ¿Sirius?

Hermione se acercó a la chimenea pero no se asomó, su amigo no debía verle. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta pero Sirius seguía sin aparecer.

- Harry Potter, Sirius está bien. No vayas al Departamento de Misterios. –Hermione intentó forzar la voz para que no la reconociese pero sabía que iba a ser difícil.

- ¿Hermione?

- Harry Potter, busca el regalo que Sirius te regaló. Utilízalo.

Hermione no sabía que más decir, estaba asustada por que la había reconocido pero sabía qué pensaría que era imposible, que se lo había imaginado.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Da la cara! Como le hayáis hecho daño a…

De repente la voz de Harry despareció y la chimenea volvió a crepitar como lo hacía siempre. Sabía lo que había ocurrido porque en el pasado sucedió exactamente lo mismo. La profesora Umbridge se habría encargado de cortar toda comunicación con su tío así que la única oportunidad que habían podido tener se había esfumado.

- ¿Hermione?

Una voz ronca la sobresaltó y se incorporó de un salto sin apartar la vista de la chimenea. No podía ser… No podía salirle todo tan rematadamente mal. La castaña cogió rápidamente el recipiente de Polvos Flu que había sobre la chimenea. No tenía ni idea de a dónde debía escapar pero sería mejor eso que enfrentarse a Sirius Black con la varita. Hermione los lanzó con un rápido movimiento a la vez que Sirius gritaba para que se detuviese pero justo cuando iba a entrar para decir a dónde quería ir, Sirius se le adelantó.

- ¡_Aqua Eructo_!

Un potente chorro de agua estalló contra la chimenea apagando el fuego y dejándola empapada y recubierta de cenizas. Nunca le había caído del todo bien ese hombre, siempre había pensado que le faltaba sentido común y que había pasado demasiado tiempo en Azkaban así que esa forma de reencontrarse no ayudó nada a cambiar de parecer a la chica.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Los ojos de Hermione relampaguearon de rabia, se sentía como una tonta. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había esperado que el hombre le quitara su varita.

- ¿Quién eres? – Sirius escudriñó a su oponente. No comprendía cómo había podido entrar a su casa que ahora era una fortaleza y tampoco comprendía porque Kreacher estaba inconsciente en el suelo, no es que le importara a decir verdad, pero no comprendía absolutamente nada y esa mujer se parecía demasiado a Hermione Granger. - ¿Qué clase de poción multijugos has utilizado?

Hermione hizo una mueca y levantó su rostro para que la observara bien.

- ¿Tú has estudiado en Hogwarts? Si hubieras empleado la mitad del tiempo que derrochabas con Snape en abrir un libro sabrías que la poción multijugos no altera la edad del susodicho.

Sirius frunció el ceño sin dejar de apuntar a Hermione con la varita. Su cerebro no paraba de trabajar a la vez que Hermione le encontraba una salida a todo este embrollo.

- Quién eres y qué haces aquí. –gruñó de nuevo el exprisionero dando algunos pasos hacia la chica.

- Soy Hermione Granger. Sé que es difícil de comprender pero tengo que ir a Hogwarts en este mismo instante y detener a Harry antes de que haga una locura así que agradecería que me devolvieras mi varita.

La curiosidad de Sirius fue remplazada por un conjunto de preguntas que estallaban en su cabeza pero había una mucho más importante que el resto.

- ¿Qué clase de locura? ¿Mi ahijado está bien?

- ¡Desmaius!

Un rayo de luz impactó en la espalda de Sirius haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-Gracias Harry.

Hermione suspiró y Harry colocó a su padrino en una posición más cómoda mientras Hermione recuperaba su varita.

El chico miró a su amiga de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar reírse al ver los pequeños charcos que dejaba a cada paso.

- Hermione, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – murmuró intentando aguantarse la risa.

- Que has llegado tarde, eso es lo que me ha pasado. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Ahora por tu culpa Sirius sabe que hay una Hermione de 19 años paseándose por su casa. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que has estropeado todo el plan, Harry? ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Harry se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber hecho la pregunta pero su amiga seguía echándole la bronca y parloteando sobre lo ocurrido.

- ¿Entonces has conseguido decirme que mire el regalo de Sirius? – Harry estaba bastante tranquilo. Si le había dado el mensaje todo saldría bien.

- No me estás escuchando ¿verdad? –Hermione resopló a la vez que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpiaba el rostro con él. – Harry, por mucho que tu otro YO se asomara al espejo, Sirius está inconsciente. Además, eres demasiado cabezón, nunca me escuchas. Vas a ir al Departamento de Misterios, lo sé. Tenemos que impedirlo.

Harry seguía sin alterarse y Hermione se lo quedó mirando frustrada por no darle valor a sus palabras.

- Sirius está a salvo ¿No? Ese era el objetivo. Solo tenemos que atarlo a algún lado y luego ir a buscar a mi otro YO y avisarle de alguna forma de que Sirius está bien.

Hermione meditó sus palabras pero estaba claro que no tenían otra opción, debían asegurarse de que nadie moría en el Departamento de Misterios.

- Está bien, yo voy a llevar a Kreacher a su cama y tú encárgate de aprisionar a la única persona que ha sido capaz de escapar de Azkaban sin varita.

Hermione sonrió con su propio sarcasmo e inmediatamente se llevó en brazos al elfo doméstico.

Harry decidió atar a su padrino junto a Buckbeak, al menos tendría compañía. Se sentía culpable por haber atacado a traición a Sirius pero sabía que lo había hecho por su propio bien. Tuvo que volver al cuarto del hombre para buscar el espejo que lo conectaba a él y dejárselo a su lado. Si despertaba y por casualidad su otro YO le llamaba, tendría la posibilidad de hablar con él y detenerlo antes de que hiciera una tontería. Por último Harry dejó la varita de Sirius a unos cuantos metros de él por si acaso, se despidió del hipogrifo y bajó las escaleras corriendo preparado para regresar a Hogwarts. Cuando entró a la cocina se encontró a Hermione sentada en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza llorando desconsoladamente. El moreno se acercó sin saber qué hacer y se sentó a su lado.

- Me duele mucho la cabeza, Harry. Creo que me va a estallar.

Harry miró a su mejor amiga sin comprender lo que le sucedía así que la abrazó torpemente.

- Creo que es un efecto secundario del giratiempo… -murmuró la castaña apretando los dientes con fuerza.

- Entonces tenemos que acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Hermione asintió y su amigo la ayudó a levantarse. Otro pinchazo en el cerebro hizo que la chica se tambalease y acabara apoyada en la encimera con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

Harry la cogió con cuidado de que no se cayese mientras la miraba con preocupación.

- Será mejor…que vayas tú solo Harry. Yo sólo te ralentizaré. Puedo quedarme para vigilar a Sirius, alguien tendrá que alimentarlo hasta que le salves la vida.

Hermione forzó una sonrisa no muy convincente pero el moreno asintió. Era una forma de tener controlado a su padrino y a la vez asegurarse de que su amiga estaba a salvo, prefería hacer esto solo así que la idea le agradó.

- Está bien, pero no sé cómo hacerme…hacerle entender a mi otro YO de que no se dirija al Departamento de Misterios.

- Haz que encuentre el espejo y si no funciona… ya se te ocurrirá algo. Estoy segura de que saldrá bien, Harry.

Harry suspiró. Sentía una gran presión en cada uno de sus músculos y en cada hueso. Sabía que Hermione no estaba en condiciones para darle más consejos así que no se lo tuvo en cuenta. Agarró a su amiga por la cintura y la acompañó hasta la habitación de Sirius, al menos ahí podría descansar tranquila. Hermione se dejó caer en la enorme cama y cerró los ojos olvidando incluso la presencia de su amigo.

- ¿A qué estas esperando? No te preocupes por mí, vete.

Harry se acercó a la cama sin saber que hacer así que finalmente se despidió con un simple gesto y salió corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Hermione resoplo y volvió a ponerse las manos en la frente. Había intentado evitar ese gesto delante de su amigo para que no se sintiera culpable pero ahora le dolía con mucha más fuerza. Rodó varias veces por la cama pero era imposible dormir, los golpes en su cerebro cada vez eran más persistentes y no se detenían. La chica luchó por concentrarse en el plan, en que pronto Harry estaría de vuelta y podrían volver a casa y con ese último pensamiento el dolor aminoró y por fin pudo evadirse en sus sueños.

Hermione abrió los ojos horas más tarde mucho más descansada y sin una pizca de las molestias de la noche anterior así que pudo observar la habitación que la rodeaba. Ni siquiera recordaba bien como había llegado hasta ahí. La cama estaba completamente deshecha y algunos de los cojines habían caído sobre la alfombra. Había varios libros antiguos tirados por el suelo y una pancarta de Gryffindor decoraba una de las paredes de la habitación. Justo en frente de la cama había una gran chimenea cerrada, seguramente para evitar la llegada de cualquier intruso y a su lado había más muebles viejos y hojas desperdigadas por todas partes. Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando miró a su derecha y junto a la puerta en un destartalado sillón descansaba Sirius Black mirándola fijamente con las manos enlazadas y el rostro apoyado sobre ellas.

- Buenos días. Me ahorraré preguntarte si has dormido bien puesto que has dormido en mi cama.

La voz del hombre resonó por toda la habitación mientras la observaba con avidez.

- ¿Cómo te has desatado?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡ Y aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia! Espero que los reyes magos hayan sido generosos con los que lo celebráis... y para los que no... ¡Aquí esta uno de los regalos de hoy!

La historia solo acaba de empezar y se avecinan muchos cambios así que no anticiparé nada. Os dejo disfrutar de la lectura, esperamos vuestros **Reviews** y...

¡Hasta Pronto!


	3. Encuentro inoportuno

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro inoportuno**

- Me infravaloras. He escapado de sitios peores, créeme.

Una voz aguda atravesó el pasillo insultando y refunfuñando sobre una sangre sucia que osaba dormir en una casa de sangres pura. Sirius cerró la puerta con un movimiento de varita, al mismo tiempo la chica se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero pero no había nada.

- Si buscas tu varita la tengo yo –murmuró el hombre sacando la varita de fibra de corazón de dragón y dándole vueltas con la mano mientras la observaba.- A decir verdad hay algo que me intriga….

- Kreacher te ha desatado, ¿verdad?

- Ese elfo sirve a los Black, así que sí, me ha desatado. – Sirius acarició la varita de la chica con sumo cuidado y volvió la mirada hacia ella – Pero volvamos a lo que me interesa, ¿Qué haces tú con la varita de Hermione Granger? O más bien debería preguntar ¿Cómo lo has hecho para poder aparentar ser ella pero algo más…desarrollada?

Hermione tragó saliva y se sentó al borde de la cama mirando al hombre que le había arrebatado cualquier posible escapatoria.

- Se suponía que yo debería estar vigilándote a ti. –Hermione suspiró – No finjo ser otra persona. Soy Hermione Granger.

- Permíteme que te diga que Hermione Granger tiene 15 años.

Sirius guardó la varita de su intrusa en su bolsillo delantero y sacó de nuevo la suya.

- Te voy a dar una última oportunidad para que me digas quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí.

Hermione se puso en pie, cosa que hizo que Sirius la apuntara con la varita pero no atacó.

- Mátame, de todas formas no vas a creerme. Aunque Harry se enfadaría bastante contigo si lo hicieras…

- ¿De qué estás hablando, niña? Harry está en Hogwarts.

- No me refiero a ese Harry.

Sirius se cansó de tanto parloteo, se puso en pie y clavó su varita en el cuello de la chica mientras la sujetaba por la espalda para que no retrocediera.

-¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! ¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?!

- Soy Hermione Granger. Soy ella dentro de 4 años. – repitió sintiéndose cada vez más indefensa.

Sirius no pestañeó, se limitó a permanecer en silencio sin dejar de apuntar a la chica con la varita pero Hermione aprovechó ese momento de confusión para arrebatarle su propia varita que tenía en el bolsillo. Con un ágil movimiento apuntó al cuello del hombre de la misma manera que él estaba haciendo.

- No pretendo hacerte daño, Sirius. Necesito que me creas y confíes en mí.

- Es difícil confiar en alguien que te roba la varita y te apunta con ella.

- Exacto –confirmó la chica mirando su varita y de nuevo al chico.

Sirius se acarició la barba y con una reverencia demasiado caballerosa bajó su varita lentamente hasta guardarla en su bolsillo. Después espero que la chica lo imitara sin apartar la mano de su varita preparado para cualquier movimiento en falso. Hermione dudó pero sabía que era la mejor opción así que se guardo la varita preparándose para enfrentar las preguntas de ese hombre.

- ¿Dices que eres ella… en el futuro? –murmuró con recochineo.

Hermione se limitó a asentir manteniendo la poca distancia que los separaba.

- ¿Y por qué motivo ibas a volver al pasado? ¿Voldemort... mató a Harry?

Las últimas palabras las dijo con dificultad intentando ocultar el dolor que le produciría si eso fuera así.

- No…No lo sé. – Hermione se frotó la frente y los latigazos regresaron – Oh no. No, no, no.

La castaña se dejó caer a la cama y volvió a apretar los dientes con fuerza. Sirius la agarró de la espalda y se sentó a su lado sin comprender lo que pasaba.

- No lo recuerdo… hace un momento estaba ahí y ahora… No puede ser.

Hermione se frotó la sien intentando concentrarse pero contra más pensaba más difícil se le hacía recordar algo. Sirius la observaba con la ceja alzada y la mirada llena de incredulidad. Algo le decía que esa chica decía la verdad, sus gestos, su forma de expresarse… Pero por otro lado no estaba seguro de poder confiar en ella. Necesitaba más información.

- Está bien, entonces dime a que has venido. Eso lo sabrás, ¿no?

Hermione asintió y se lo quedó mirando. Recordaba perfectamente el plan, recordaba todo.

- He venido a salvarte.

- ¿Salvarme? Me temo que te has equivocado de persona, muchacha. Me tienen aquí oculto alejado de cualquier peligro…- La última frase la dijo con cierta añoranza, como si deseara salir ahí fuera a perseguir dementores.

- Precisamente vengo a asegurarme de que no sobrepases estas paredes.

- ¿Porqué iba yo a…

De repente su voz se difuminó y comprendió cuál era el único motivo por el que él mismo saldría ahí fuera.

- ¿Harry está en peligro? –Sirius se envaró y de nuevo se puso en pie pero Hermione se apresuró a negarlo con la cabeza.

- Harry está a salvo si tú también lo estás.

Sirius comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación de forma frenética como un tigre encarcelado mientras Hermione lo seguía con la mirada.

- Un momento.

De repente Sirius se detuvo para quedarse frente a la chica que ahora lo miraba con curiosidad.

- Antes has dicho que Harry se enfadaría conmigo si te hiciera algo. ¿Harry…está aquí… contigo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza con miedo a decirlo en voz alta y que Sirius detectara su mentira. El hombre desvió la mirada para ocultar la desilusión de no poder ver a su ahijado pero no dijo nada.

- ¿De qué vienes a salvarme? –preguntó de nuevo.

- De Bellatrix Lestrange.

El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció y sin decir nada abrió la puerta y desapareció. Hermione se levantó y le persiguió hasta llegar al árbol familiar de la familia Black. El hombre estaba en frente de la imagen de su prima Bellatrix observándola detenidamente con fuego en su mirada. Hermione no dijo nada pero Sirius sabía que estaba ahí.

- Mi prima me asesinará. –murmuró para sí mismo- Lo cierto es que no me sorprende.

Sin previo aviso el moreno dio un puñetazo ahí donde se dibujaba su rostro sin importarle las pequeñas grietas de sangre que resbalaban por su mano. Mostró una sonrisa socarrona y volvió la mirada a Hermione que lo observaba atónita.

- No te preocupes, esta vez seré yo quien la mate.

Y sin darle más importancia se dirigió a la cocina a por una copa de Whisky. La castaña no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle para vigilarlo así que se sentó en frente de él con cierto disgusto. El moreno le pegó un trago a la botella y seguidamente se echó el alcohol en la mano para cicatrizar antes las pequeñas heridas. Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto, hasta ese momento no se había fijado en que ese hombre apestaba a alcohol y físicamente estaba en un estado deplorable.

- ¿Qué estás mirando? –gruñó el hombre pegando otro trago a la botella.

- Me preguntaba cuanto tardaste en venirte abajo tras el regreso de Harry a Hogwarts.

Sirius la escudriñó y soltó la botella sobre la mesa sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

- Escúchame niña, estás en mi casa y si quiero puedo hacer que desaparezcas de aquí en cualquier momento. Si permito que te quedes es porque pienso que tienes información valiosa en esa cabecita sabionda tuya.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, cogió la botella y se levantó de un salto para lanzar su contenido al fregadero.

- ¿Qué es lo que…

Pero cuando Sirius comprendió lo que pensaba hacer la agarró por la cintura y la alzó en el aire alejándola del fregadero.

- ¡OH NO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA Y NO VAS A ARREBATÁRMELO!

Hermione gritó y pataleó pero sus pies no tocaban el suelo y no servía de nada.

- ¡CERDOS! ¡CANALLAS! ¡MESTIZOS! ¡SANGRE SUCIA! ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A CONTAMINAR LA CASA DE MIS PADRES! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ CANALLAS! – El cuadro de Walburga Black se había despertado y no paraba de despotricar contra ambos.

- ¡Oh cállate! – gritó Hermione y en un impulso lanzó la botella de Whisky contra el cuadro haciéndola estallar a la vez que Walburga gritaba de pánico.

- ¡OH! ¡LA SANGRE SUCIA ESTÁ DESQUICIADA! ¡UNA LOCA EN MI CASA POR CULPA DEL TRAIDOR DE MI HIJO! ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

Sirius se quedó paralizado pero pronto recobró el movimiento y tapó de nuevo el cuadro de la mujer a la vez que miraba el líquido amarillento que resbalaba por la pared.

- Perdona a mi "Dulce" y muy anciana madre. – murmuró sin darle importancia manteniendo la mirada en los pequeños cristales que habían por el suelo.

- Es una mujer encantadora.

Hermione sonrió con cierto sarcasmo y Sirius por fin la miró.

- Tengo que admitir que ha sido un lanzamiento impresionante. Deberías proponerte ser lanzadora, se te daría bastante bien. – dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Lo dudo, la escoba no es mi fuerte.

El estómago de la chica rugió y ella apartó la mirada sonrojándose.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué mal anfitrión! Ni siquiera te he ofrecido algo para desayunar… Preparo unos gofres con chocolate y diente de león exquisitos, ¡ya verás!

Sirius se adentró de nuevo en la cocina seguido de Hermione, que no puso ningún inconveniente en ese delicioso desayuno.

- ¡_Et voilà_!

Sirius puso sobre la mesa un par de sabrosos gofres y dos vasos de jugo de calabaza. Ambos se sentaron a comer pero Sirius devoró su plato en cuestión de segundos.

- Impresionante. –murmuró la chica pinchando su tercer trozo de gofre.

Sirius rió divertido a la vez que se acariciaba el estómago.

- Será mejor que me acicale, estas no son formas de recibir a una señorita.

Sirius hizo una reverencia y se fue a ducharse con algo de prisa. Hermione no comprendía porque iba tan ajetreado pero le daba igual, la cabeza había dejado de dolerle y estaba disfrutando de un magnífico desayuno. Pero… ¿Cómo estaría Harry? ¿Habría conseguido frenar a su otro YO? ¿Y si había sido así, porque no había vuelto todavía? Había pasado la noche y no había habido ninguna novedad. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Unos golpes bruscos contra la puerta le hicieron pegar un brinco y entonces la puerta numero 12 de Grimmauld Place se abrió.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Tenemos noticias! – gritó una voz alegre desde el pasillo.

Los pasos se dirigieron al salón y las voces se fueron difuminando.

_Tengo que salir de aquí._

Hermione se agazapó y sin hacer ruido comenzó a subir las escaleras siguiendo el ruido de la ducha de Sirius. Entró en una habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, esquivó la cama y picó a la puerta del baño.

- Sirius… -susurró Hermione intentando pasar desapercibida.

Una parte de ella le gritaba que saliera corriendo de esa casa pero no podía hacerlo. Harry la iría a buscar a ahí y ni siquiera tenía a otro lugar a donde ir. Además tenía que vigilar a Sirius…

- ¿Si?

La voz de Sirius la sobresaltó. Había gritado demasiado y ahora las voces de abajo se acercaban.

Hermione empezó a picar más rápido a la puerta con cierta impaciencia. Miró a su alrededor y tan solo había una vieja cama con armarios debajo y algunas estanterías. Nada que le sirviera para esconderse. Los pasos cada vez eran más fuertes y casi podía escuchar la conversación entre Remus Lupin y Alastor Moody. El sonido del grifo se apagó pero a la vez los pasos habían cesado. Para Hermione todo pasó a cámara lenta, el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar y sabía que estaba atrapada así que con un _Alohomora_ abrió la puerta del baño y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y apoyando la espalda contra ella a la vez q soltaba todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. En ese momento Hermione levantó la vista y pudo ver como Sirius la miraba con incredulidad a la vez que cerraba la cortina de la ducha con avidez. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y aún y así se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¡Perdona, perdona, perdona!

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –gruñó el hombre con el corazón acelerado de la sorpresa.

- ¿Sirius? – de nuevo la voz cantarina se acercó y picó a la puerta con entusiasmo. – Vamos Sirius, te doy 10 segundos para salir de ahí. ¡Tenemos prisa!

- ¡Pásame la toalla! –susurró el hombre asomando el brazo tras la cortina.

Hermione reaccionó y le tendió lo que le pedía a la vez que miraba la puerta aterrorizada.

- ¡Vamos entra!

Sirius abrió la cortina tras atarse la toalla a la cintura y le tendió la mano. Hermione se lo quedó mirando sorprendida pero cuando escuchó que la puerta empezaba a abrirse se metió en la estrecha ducha de un salto. Sirius corrió de nuevo la cortina y miró hacia delante pero Hermione estaba demasiado cerca así que cada uno desvió la mirada hacia un lado. La chica no se quejó de la cercanía del padrino de Harry ni de acabar empapada a causa del cuerpo del hombre.

- ¡Sirius! –masculló ahora Remus que era el que se había decidido a entrar. - ¿Por qué no contestas maldito bastardo?

Sirius se rió y con cuidado de que Hermione no fuera vista, asomó la cabeza por un lado de la cortina.

- A veces necesito intimidad, ¿Sabes?

Remus sonrió y le ofreció la mano para chocársela a su amigo que éste lo hizo encantado.

- Hemos pensado que te apetecería dar una vuelta y así te ponemos al día.

Hermione lo observó con acusación. ¿Querían salir fuera? ¿Sería la primera vez que lo hacían? Ella se esforzaba en mantener a salvo a ese hombre y ¿Qué hacía él a cambio? ¿Escaparse como un adolescente?

- Con mucho gusto. –murmuró con una sonrisa sincera.

Hermione aprovechó para pellizcarle en el pecho y Sirius pegó un brinco.

- ¡AY!

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Sirius miró a Remus con cara de malas pulgas.

- Nada, se me ha caído el bote de champú en el pie. ¿Sabes? Pensándolo mejor… No me encuentro demasiado bien, lunático. Será mejor que nos veamos otro día.

Remus lo miró alzando las cejas como si fuera la cosa más sorprendente del mundo que su amigo no quisiera salir de casa. Desvió la mirada hacia abajo algo apesadumbrado y al hacerlo pudo observar como por debajo de la cortina asomaban dos pares de zapatos junto a su amigo.

Lupin abrió la boca de nuevo pero la cerró inmediatamente.

- Canuto… ¿Lo has vuelto a hacer? –se rindió el hombre apuntando con su varita hacia la cortina – Sabes que no puedes traer a nadie aquí, son las reglas.

Hermione se escondió tras el hombre mientras este intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Remus, amigo, esta vez es diferente…

- No, Sirius. Son las normas.

- ¿Desde cuándo seguimos las normas?

Remus alzó una ceja divertido pero sin dejar de apuntar hacia la cortina.

- Señorita, ¿Podría salir un momento? –insistió el castaño con una media sonrisa.

- No puede Remus. No está…en condiciones de salir.

- Puedo ver sus botas desde aquí así que sí, está en condiciones. Vamos, Sirius, no alargues esto. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar.

- Que lleve botas no significa que esté vestida – se defendió Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blancos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Te espero fuera. Tenéis un minuto para vestiros.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y se quedaron solos Hermione volvió a coger aire y Sirius hizo lo mismo.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces has salido de esta casa?! ¿No te das cuenta de que va en contra de las normas? Y eso de traerte mujeres al cuartel general de la Orden… Eres un irresponsable Sirius Black. Si Dumbledore lo supiera...

Sirius salió de la ducha sin mirarla haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Dejó caer la toalla y empezó a ponerse un pantalón.

- ¡Sirius!

- Oh vamos Hermione… Seguro que no es la primera vez que ves a un hombre desnudo.

Sirius siguió vistiéndose de espaldas a ella y ella intentó mirar en dirección opuesta a él pero se le hacía difícil. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Habría estado con algún hombre…

La cabeza le comenzó a doler de nuevo y supo inmediatamente que jamás lo sabría. Su mente la obligaba a alejarse de cualquier recuerdo de su futuro. Tenía la sensación de tener un montón de recuerdos amontonados luchando por aparecer pero no podía hacer nada para acercarse a ellos.

- ¿Estás bien?

Sirius estaba de nuevo frente a ella, vestido de forma elegante y observándola con cierta preocupación en la mirada.

- Si. No es nada… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

Hermione señaló hacia la puerta y sabía que estaba metida en un buen lío. Dentro del cuartel general no podía aparecerse y estaba claro que no había otra salida que no fuese la puerta.

- Vas a tener que presentarte.

Sirius encogió los hombros como si fuera algo obvio. Dio unos pasos hacia la puerta pero justo cuando iba a abrir Hermione lo cogió del brazo y lo frenó.

- ¡No! Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí, ni siquiera deberías saberlo tú. Contra más gente lo sepa más cambiaremos el futuro y eso no debe ocurrir, ¿entendido?

Sirius sonrió ante las palabras de la chica. Sin darse cuenta le había lanzado un mensaje importante, si ella por alguna razón creía que no debían cambiar el futuro era porque Harry seguía vivo y probablemente había vencido a Voldemort.

- Tengo una idea.

Hermione iba a preguntar pero justo cuando pensaba abrir la boca, Sirius levantó el brazo y la apuntó con la varita.

-¿Qué…

-¡_Zoomorphus_!

El cuerpo de Hermione empezó a encogerle, los brazos se le acortaban y le salía pelo de todo el cuerpo. Una larga y peluda cola bailaba tras su diminuto cuerpo y unos bigotes largos colgaban de su rostro. Hermione miró a Sirius desde el suelo que la observaba con una gran sonrisa, entonces se miró por primera vez sus manos de las que ahora salían unas finas y afiladas uñas. Hermione parpadeó varias veces, cosa que hizo reír a Sirius.

- Eres una ardilla magnífica.

Hermione soltó un pequeño gorjeo de frustración y Sirius se volvió a reír. Después se agachó y le ofreció su mano. Hermione suspiró indignada y con toda la dignidad que pudo se subió sobre su mano para que el hombre se volviese a poner en pie.

- Escucha, ahora saldré ahí fuera y los distraeré. Dejaré la puerta abierta y tú tendrás que salir y esconderte en alguna parte ¿entendido?

La ardilla asintió frenéticamente y Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Ah! Y perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…

Sirius desvió la mirada tras la chica y esta la siguió. En el suelo estaba toda su ropa amontonada que ahora era demasiado grande para ella. Sirius movió la varita y en cuestión de segundos unas llamas se dirigieron hacia la ropa haciéndola desaparecer. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, no se lo podía creer ¡Era lo único que tenía!

Molesta e irritada clavó sus afilados dientes en la yema del pulgar de Sirius haciendo que soltara un gritito y provocando que ella misma saliera disparada por los aires, afortunadamente cayó en el lavamanos.

Sirius la fulminó con la mirada a la vez que se llevaba el dedo a los labios. Unos golpes les interrumpieron de nuevo. Era la hora de salir.

- Está bien, como vuelvas a morderme te abandonaré en pleno Hyde Park. Te aseguro que ahí pasarías desapercibida.

Sirius ignoró los chirridos de la ardilla, la agarró por la espalda y la dejó en el suelo junto a la puerta.

- Allá vamos.

El Gryffindor se asomó a la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. Hermione aprovechó ese momento para asomarse con disimulo. Tonks estaba tumbada sobre la cama boca arriba haciendo burbujas con el chicle mientras Remus la observaba de reojo. Ojo Loco golpeaba el suelo con su bastón con impaciencia mirando con el ojo bueno a Sirius y con el otro parecía analizar toda la estancia. A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío pero esperó el momento adecuado para actuar. No tendría demasiado tiempo.

Tonks estalló una última burbuja y de un bote se incorporó para mirar a Sirius al igual que hacía Remus.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros amigos míos!- Canturreó Sirius acercándose a Alastor y rodeándolo con el brazo por los hombros para que le diera la espalda al baño - ¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?

Hermione aprovechó esa distracción para salir corriendo y acabar escondida bajo unos cajones junto a la cama.

- No tenemos tiempo que perder, chico. –Ojo Loco se desprendió de su abrazó y se encaminó hacia el baño - ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Dónde está quien? –preguntó inocentemente Sirius. Estaba claro que no pensaba que eran idiotas pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Remus se acercó a su compañero y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Sirius, esto no es un juego. Esa chica no puede saber que esto existe.

- Lo siento amigo. –murmuró Sirius algo avergonzado y antes de que Alastor Moody volviera levantó la varita y murmuró:

- Obliviate.

Remus pestañeó varias veces y miró a su amigo sin comprender que hacía ahí.

- Lunático, ¿Puedes ir a ver a Buckbeak? Creo que no le he dado de comer.

El hombre asintió, echó una última mirada a Tonks y desapareció por la puerta. En ese mismo instante Alastor salió del baño pero antes de decir una sola palabra cayó al suelo inconsciente. Sirius continuó apuntándolo con la varita y como había hecho con su amigo, le borró la memoria pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta tenía a Tonks detrás apuntándole con la suya.

- ¿Me vas a explicar que estás haciendo? No me gusta que hechicen a mis amigos.

Sirius rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama con tranquilidad como si nadie le estuviera amenazando.

- Si no te he borrado la memoria a ti es porque confío en que mantengas la boca cerrada y no hagas preguntas.

- ¿Dónde está la chica, Sirius?

- Además, no creo que Remus y tú seáis solo amigos. –continuó Sirius ignorando su pregunta.

La pelirrosa torció el gesto a la vez que su pelo cambiaba a un rojo intenso provocando que Sirius sonriera con suficiencia. La chica bajó la varita y la guardó.

- ¿Qué estás tramando Canuto?

- Confía en mí, Nymphadora.

- Como vuelvas a llamarme así… - Los labios y la nariz de la chica se alargaron uniéndose en un hocico de algo parecido a un oso. Soltó un rugido feroz a la vez que enseñaba los dientes con agresividad.

Sirius lo entendió como un reto así que con una media sonrisa se puso en pie sobre la cama y miró de nuevo a Tonks.

- Nymphadora.

Sirius saboreó cada letra, Tonks gruñó y se abalanzó contra el hombre pero Sirius saltó por encima de ella mientras se transformaba en un gran lobo negro de aspecto salvaje. La mujer se giró pero el lobo fue más rápido y se lanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer sobre la cama. De repente la puerta se abrió y Remus observó la escena con incredulidad.

- ¿Interrumpo? – Lupin los observó con incomodidad y habló con cierta aspereza.

El rostro de la chica volvió a la normalidad pero su pelo se volvió aún más rojo si podía. De un empujón hizo que el lobo cayese al suelo rodando pero ni se inmutó.

- Claro que no, Sirius estaba… - la chica hizo una pausa dudando si decir la verdad sobre lo que les había hecho pero por alguna razón supo que no era lo correcto – Me estaba molestando, eso es todo.

El pelo de la chica se volvió rosado lentamente, se levantó de un salto y tras tropezar con una silla que según ella estaba mal colocada, se agarró al brazo de Remus y miró a Sirius.

- ¿Vamos a sacar al perro a pasear?

Sirius soltó un gruñido pero movió la cola con entusiasmo. Hacía ya tiempo que no salía a la calle y necesitaba sentir el aire fresco en su pelaje.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Moody? –murmuró Remus perspicaz sin apartar la mirada de los pies que aparecían por la puerta del baño.

- Sirius no estaba de demasiado buen humor, eso es todo. –dijo la chica sin darle importancia. – Vámonos, tenemos mucho de lo que informar a Sirius y no nos sobra el tiempo.

Tonks fue la primera en salir de la habitación seguida de Sirius, pero en cuanto éste pasó junto a Lunático, éste le cortó el paso.

- No vuelvas a lanzarte sobre ella.

Remus lo dijo en un susurró pero la amenaza era clara. Sirius soltó algo parecido a una carcajada, se puso a dos patas, lamió la cara de su amigo y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

- ¡Eres un cerdo, Sirius!

Remus hizo una mueca divertida y siguió a sus amigos hacia la salida. Hermione aún estaba impactada por lo que Sirius había hecho. Sabía que para él no era fácil hacerle algo así a sus amigos pero sin embargo lo había hecho y eso significaba que confiaba en ella. La ardilla salió de su escondite y corrió saltando de escalón a escalón hasta llegar al pasillo central. Todos habían salido de la casa y Remus estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta tras él. No tenía tiempo para pensar pero solo tenía dos opciones: O quedarse en casa y esperar a que Sirius volviera (si volvía) o asegurarse de que no iba a hacer ninguna estupidez y así conocer las nuevas noticias. La respuesta era clara. Hermione corrió a cuatro patas hasta colarse por el hueco de la puerta justo antes de que ésta se cerrara. Nada más salir se escondió tras unos arbustos por si acaso y empezó a seguir el pequeño grupo desde cierta distancia. Tonks dejó que su pelo se oscureciera volviéndolo castaño oscuro para no llamar tanto la atención. El grupo atravesó una verja para adentrarse a la oscuridad del parque. Seguramente pensaban que allí no habría nadie y podrían hablar con tranquilidad. Por otro lado Sirius estaba eufórico, había olvidado a Hermione completamente y estaba corriendo y brincando por el parque, derrapando en cada árbol y cuando llegaron al centro del parque junto al lago, Sirius no dudo en lanzarse de cabeza salpicando a sus amigos.

- ¡Es peor que un niño! – masculló Remus pero sin desprenderse de esa sonrisa divertida que le caracterizaba.

Ojo Loco se alejó y se quedó a cierta distancia vigilando los alrededores mientras Tonks y Remus se sentaban juntos en un banco del parque. Hermione decidió que lo mejor era acercarse a ellos para descubrir algo de lo que ocurría. La chica corrió y se sentó bajo el banco junto a una de las patas mientras Sirius seguía nadando ignorando a sus amigos. Al principio Hermione no comprendía porque no se acercaba a descubrir las novedades de las que tanto insistían pero pronto comprendió que lo que estaba haciendo su amigo era darles algo de intimidad. Intimidad que ahora ella misma estaba rompiendo sin que lo supieran.

Tonks alargó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Remus pero éste retiró la mano de forma brusca. Hermione frunció el ceño al igual que Tonks.

- ¿Por qué? Remus, no me digas que eres demasiado mayor.

- Nymphadora… - Remus tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos directamente – Soy pobre y peligroso. No te puedo ofrecer nada que pueda interesarte.

- Estoy harta de eso, Remus. Son solo excusas ¡Y no me llames Nymphadora!

El pelo de la chica comenzó a cambiar de una tonalidad a otra a la vez que no dejaba de revolverse en el asiento.

- Si que me puedes ofrecer algo que me interesa.

Tonks lo miró con ternura y su pelo se fue aclarando hasta regresar al rosa chicle de siempre. Remus desvió la mirada pero ella lo atrajo hacia si con torpeza. Sabía que no debía darle tiempo a pensar lo que hacía porque eso lo alejaría de ella. Tonks lo rodeó alrededor del cuello con ternura y unió sus labios a los de él. Remus se quedó paralizado pero la Hufflepuff no dejó que se arrepintiera. Pasó una de sus manos por su pelo mientras que con sus labios acariciaba la boca del hombre haciéndolo estremecerse. Por unos segundos Remus Lupin pudo olvidar sus diferencias y disfrutar de aquél beso. El hombre la abrazó por la cintura lentamente y la pegó contra él profundizando el beso. Tonks sonrió en sus labios emocionada y se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer de espaldas al banco. Remus se rió y acarició su pelo con afecto a la vez que mordía el labio de la chica. En ese momento oyeron un ladrido y al girarse vieron un lobo negro sentado observándolos a tan solo un metro de distancia, moviendo la cola divertido. Parecía encantado con la situación. Hermione rodó los ojos algo decepcionada. Posiblemente era uno de los pocos momentos de intimidad que tenían y Sirius se lo había cargado. Si hubiera podido lo hubiese arrastrado muy lejos para quitarlo de en medio pero sabía lo que se avecinaba.

- Eres un perro realmente irritante. –murmuró Tonks agudizando la mirada e incorporándose de nuevo a una posición más elegante.

Remus soltó una risita que sorprendió a la chica pero de nuevo se puso serio a la vez que se sentaba correctamente.

- Supongo que te preguntarás como está Harry.

Hermione miró a Sirius que asentía y pudo observar como al oír el nombre de su ahijado se agrandaban sus pupilas a la espera de buenas noticias.

- No te preocupes por él, amigo. Harry está perfectamente en Hogwarts.

Hermione y Sirius dejaron escapar todo el aire que habían contenido a la vez.

- Claro que está bien, no hace otra cosa que dormir.

Remus asesinó a Tonks con la mirada por el comentario que había hecho y Sirius soltó un ladrido esperando una explicación. La chica se tapó la boca y pidió disculpas con la mirada.

- Lo que Tonks quiere decir es que alguien le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor.

Sirius continuó mirándolo a la espera de más explicaciones.

- El único problema… -empezó Tonks ahora con más cuidado – Es que no sabemos quién ha podido ser ni para qué, pero en cualquier caso le ha venido bien.

Sirius agitó la cola con violencia. Le exasperaba tener que esperar a que continuaran hablando sin poder hablar y preguntar todo lo que tenía en mente. Remus conocía a su amigo así que se precipitó a explicar toda la historia:

- Ayer asaltaron el Departamento de Misterios. Fueron tan solo un par de mortífagos y lo más extraño es que no robaron nada, simplemente estaban esperando a alguien. Al principio no sabíamos de quien se trataba pero esta mañana recibimos una carta de Hermione explicando que Harry pensaba colarse en el Departamento de Misterios para salvarte. Según ella Harry había tenido una visión en la que tú estabas allí, en peligro y se disponía a ir a salvarte. Afortunadamente alguien lo frenó aunque no sabemos por qué.

Por primera vez el lobo se acordó de Hermione y al desviar la mirada se encontró con los grandes ojos marrones que lo observaban bajo el banco. ¿Así que Voldemort había manipulado la mente de Harry? Si él lo hubiera sabido…

De repente lo que Hermione le había dicho comenzaba a tener sentido y sabía lo que podía haber ocurrido.

- ¿Y sabes que es lo más extraño? – masculló la chica de nuevo rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos – El Ministerio de Magia pudo atrapar a los mortífagos gracias a una llamada anónima. Parece ser que Harry tiene un ángel de la guarda.

Sirius se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro. Atrapó una piedra con la boca y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Remus se levantó para acercarse a su amigo y se sentó en el suelo a su lado haciendo que éste parase de dar vueltas y lanzar objetos.

- No te preocupes. Harry está bien ¿no?

Sirius se lanzó al agua y cuando asomó la cabeza volvía a ser humano.

- ¿Sabes quién tiene la culpa de todo esto, Remus? Snape. Si él hubiera sido capaz de entrenar a Harry como debía… - Sirius apretó los puños con fuerza- Odiaba a James y ahora odia a Harry. Juro que me vengaré, Remus.

- Haz el favor de volverte un lobo de nuevo. Es peligroso.

- Necesito ver a Harry.

- Dumbledore no querría…

- Me da igual lo que él quiera o piense. Sus decisiones no han sido últimamente las más acertadas, si vosotros no me ayudáis a llegar a Hogwarts me las apañaré yo solo.

Remus no dijo nada por lo que Sirius empezó a caminar hacia la orilla transformándose de nuevo el lobo.

- Canuto. – El lobo se giró y lo miró – No lo hagas. Deja que se nos ocurra alguna forma de llevarte de forma segura. Harry lo que menos necesita es perder a otro miembro de su familia.

El pelo de Sirius se erizó y por un momento pensó en volver junto a su amigo y pedir disculpas pero no, necesitaba sentirse útil, necesitaba ver al chico.

El lobo siguió caminando por el camino de tierra de vuelta a casa. La ardilla corrió tras él y trepó por su cola hasta subirse sobre su lomo preguntándose qué había ocurrido mientras ella estaba con la pelirrosa. Tonks miró a Remus con preocupación y éste negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de los pasos de su viejo amigo.

_Espero volverte a encontrar en casa cuando vengamos a verte, amigo. _

**Continuará...**

Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a Senorita halliwell, por leer nuestras historias y comentarlas siempre. ¡Espero que las otras te gusten tanto como esta!

**CONCURSO: **

Para los que estéis interesados en leer una historia de vuestros personajes favoritos, he aquí mi regalo de San Valentín...

- **Enviadnos un comentario o Review con los NOMBRES de vuestra pareja favorita** (sea de la serie, película o libro que sea) **y la SITUACIÓN sobre la que os gustaría que escribiésemos**.

¿Fácil, verdad?

Pues si lo hacéis, el _14 de Febrero_ podréis leer vuestra historia única, personalizada y dedicada para cada uno de vosotros.

Esperamos vuestras ideas..

¡Y hasta pronto!


	4. Sueños

**Capítulo 4: Sueños**

Nada más llegar a casa Hermione bajó corriendo de su espalda esperando que la transformara en humana pero en lugar de eso el lobo pasó por su lado sin darse cuenta de su diminuta existencia. A la vez que caminaba escaleras arriba se fue transformando de nuevo en humano y acabó adentrándose en una de las habitaciones. A Hermione le fue muy difícil subir los que ahora le parecían enormes escalones pero tuvo que obligarse a continuar. Cuando por fin llegó a la tercera planta y recorrió el pasillo hasta la única habitación iluminada, Sirius estaba sentado junto a Buckbeak sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Llevaba una bata negra abrazada al cuerpo y con una de sus manos se dedicaba a acariciar al hipogrifo. El animal la miró y por un momento pensó que iba a ser devorada, pero éste en lugar de ello le dedicó una reverencia como si la reconociera y volvió a relajarse. Hermione ahora más tranquila se plantó frente a Sirius y cruzó los brazos todavía indignada, pero el hombre no pudo verla ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. La castaña soltó un gruñido irritante que consiguió su propósito, llamar la atención de Sirius.

- Cierto.

Levantó el brazo con desgana y con un movimiento de varita el cuerpo de Hermione empezó a cambiar hasta volver a la normalidad, pero había un pequeño inconveniente en el que la chica no había pensado.

Sirius por primera vez mostró algo de vida en sus ojos que ahora la miraban con incredulidad. El hombre carraspeó con incomodidad e intentó mirar a otro lado pero siempre su mirada volvía a ella. Hermione siguió su mirada y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda. La chica soltó un gritito y se escondió tras el animal a la vez que se tapaba con las manos como podía. Sirius ahora la miraba divertido y no pudo evitar dejar escapar alguna carcajada.

- ¡NO ME MIRES!

- ¡Perdona! ¡No había pensado en eso!

- ¡PUES BIEN QUE EN TI SI HAS PENSADO! -gruñó señalando la bata que llevaba puesta.

Sirius hizo una mueca y desapareció por la puerta. Sus pasos se alejaron hasta desaparecer y unos minutos más tarde retomaron el camino hasta volver junto a la chica.

- Aquí tienes.

Sirius le lanzó la bata que antes llevaba puesta mientras se acababa de abrochar el pantalón que se había puesto. El hecho de que el moreno aún no se había abrochado la camisa no pasó desapercibido para Hermione pero intentó ignorarlo. Se puso la bata con cuidado y una vez que se la había atado a la cintura se acercó de nuevo a Sirius y se sentó a su lado. Sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar pero no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

- Es bastante incómodo ser un animal.

- Yo lo encuentro lo más sencillo del mundo. Probablemente me quedaría siendo un lobo todo el tiempo si no fuese por la incomodidad de las pulgas.

Hermione hizo una mueca divertida y lo miró.

- No vuelvas a convertirme en un roedor.

- No vuelvas a entrar en mi baño mientras me ducho. –contraatacó.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos con vergüenza y luego se rió.

- Está bien.

- Y no vuelvas a mentirme. –continuó el hombre con un tono más serio.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada pero al encontrarse con su mirada comprendió a lo que se refería.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Harry estaba aquí, en vuestro pasado, en... en mi presente?  
>- Sirius… Este es el plan de Harry no el mío. El te ha salvado la vida.<p>

- Es un inconsciente. – dijo frustrado pero con un pequeño toque de orgullo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes hasta que Sirius habló de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué le dejaste hacer esto? Quiero decir… Tú eres la que razona y analiza todos sus actos. Deberías haberle dicho que no debía hacerlo, mi vida no vale nada en comparación con todas las muertes que puede haber si cambia el futuro…

- Estoy de acuerdo. –El hombre la miró alzando la ceja y ella suspiró – Sinceramente me parecía una idea estúpida. No podíamos arriesgar todo lo que teníamos… pero él iba a hacerlo igualmente con o sin mi ayuda y no podía dejarlo solo. Además…

Hermione dejó que las palabras se apagaran sin saber que decir. Sabía que tenía otro motivo para ir pero no recordaba cual.

- Tal vez Harry era tu novio.

Hermione lo miró dudando si podía existir esa posibilidad pero algo le decía que era completamente imposible así que negó con la cabeza.

- No lo creo.

- Nunca se sabe…

- Cambiemos de tema.

- Entonces cuéntame dónde está _el Harry_ con el que has venido.

Hermione suspiró decidiendo si era mejor el otro tema o este.

- No sé exactamente donde está…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, se supone que debería estar aquí pero no está. Así que no tengo ni idea de lo que está haciendo.

Sirius apretó los dientes con fuerza y la miró de nuevo.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarle.

- No. ¡¿Alguna vez me escuchas cuando hablo?! Tu vida pende de un hilo y es el único motivo por el que Harry y yo estamos aquí. Seré yo quien vaya a buscarlo y tú te quedarás aquí a la espera de que _el Harry de 15 años_ venga corriendo a decirte que te echa de menos y que han pasado muchas cosas en Hogwarts este año. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia y se acercó lentamente a su rostro a la vez que Hermione lo miraba inquieta.

- No has cambiado nada. –susurró frente a la chica. – Pero eres demasiado inocente. Voy a ir y me da exactamente igual lo que piense una niña.

Hermione se envaró pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sirius se dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la última planta donde estaba su habitación y la dejó sola junto al hipogrifo.

La chica se dejó caer de espaldas apoyándose en el cálido cuerpo del animal. Inmediatamente Buckbeak la rodeó con el ala y lentamente se fue dejando mecer por la respiración de la criatura. Esa fue la primera vez que soñó con _él_.

_Hermione bajaba las escaleras giratorias de Hogwarts dirigiéndose sin saber por qué hacia el Gran Comedor. Parecía estar todo demasiado tranquilo y a pesar de ser la hora de la comida no había nadie por los pasillos. No había alumnos corriendo con la escoba en mano ni tampoco profesores castigando a los más revoltosos. Un profundo silencio pesaba en todo el castillo y Hermione aceleró el paso al darse cuenta. Cuando llegó a la última planta se dirigió al gran portón pero en ese instante se abrió y apareció alguien a quien conocía muy bien. _

_- ¿Hermione?_

_La chica sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó sobre sus brazos con entusiasmo._

_- Es el sueño más real que he tenido nunca.-murmuró el chico con incredulidad. _

_- No, este es mi sueño. _

_- Hermione… ¿Eres tú?_

_La chica frunció el ceño intentando hacer funcionar de nuevo su cabeza. ¿Y si no era un sueño?_

_- Harry, ¿Dónde estás? Quiero decir… ¿Esto es real? _

_Harry asintió y miró de nuevo a la chica con urgencia._

_- Hermione escúchame. No sé por qué pasa esto ni cuanto vamos a poder hablar pero las cosas están cambiando. He tenido que hechizarme a mí mismo para salvar a Sirius pero he destrozado el futuro. Harry, quiero decir, mi otro YO, tiene que ir al Departamento de Misterios para conocer toda su historia de la profecía y no sé como provocar eso sin llamar demasiado la atención. Bastante hice al llamar y avisar de la llegada de los mortífagos para que los atraparan pero fue un error, Hermione. Remus habló con mi YO del pasado y le dijo que Sirius estaba bien así que no soy, quiero decir, no es tan idiota como para volver a caer en el mismo truco. _

_- Harry, para. Me estas liando… - Hermione suspiró pero al ver la mirada de apremio del chico continuó hablando – Sirius quiere ir a verte. Él sabe… bueno, me pilló con las manos en la masa así que he tenido que contarle que hago aquí y acaba de descubrir que tú también has vuelto por lo que probablemente mañana mismo vayamos para Hogwarts._

_- ¡Hermione tienes que detenerle!_

_- Haré lo que pueda pero ya sabes cómo es, Harry. Es como tú. _

_Harry sonrió a medias y desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos._

_- Hemos hecho todo lo que dijimos que no haríamos. _

_- No tendríamos que habernos involucrado tanto, pero ya no se puede hacer nada. – murmuró Hermione siendo objetiva._

_- Escúchame Harry. No creo que sea tan mala idea que vayamos para allá. Sirius podrá reencontrarse con tu otro YO, y tú y yo podremos volver a casa juntos con el giratiempos. _

_Hermione se quedó a la espera de que Harry dijese algo pero ahora la miraba con cierta incomodidad._

_- ¿Lo echas de menos?_

_- ¿A quién?_

_Harry la miró sin entender cómo podía preguntarle eso. Obviamente hablaba de Ron pero parecía que ella no se daba cuenta._

_- Un Weasley, pelirrojo, Gryffindor, de nuestra edad ¿Te suena?_

_Hermione se rió y asintió con la cabeza pero de pronto se puso seria. _

_- Harry… no recuerdo nada del futuro. No sé quien soy pero recuerdo todo mi pasado… No entiendo nada. _

_Harry la observó con la boca abierta. Tenía mil preguntas revoloteando por su cabeza. No sabía si enfadarse por haberse olvidado de Ron o odiarse a sí mismo por haberla metido en esto. _

_- ¡HARRY DATE PRISA! ¡LLEGAMOS TARDE!_

_La voz de Ron llegó lejana pero retumbaba en las paredes del Gran Comedor. _

_- ¡Creo que tengo que irme! ¡Piensa en Ron, Hermione! ¡Recuérdalo!_

_El cuerpo de Harry se fue desvaneciendo y cuando Hermione dio un paso adelante para agarrarle y evitar así que no se fuera, éste desapareció y su mano atravesó el aire quedándose sumida en la nada. _

_Por primera vez Hermione se sintió devastada y sin más fuerzas se dejó caer en el suelo de piedra y dejó que sus propios llantos la acunaran hasta despertarse._

Al abrir los ojos algunas de sus lágrimas continuaban con ella como si todo hubiera sido real. ¿Y si había sido así? De alguna manera había podido comunicarse con Harry y eso era lo importante. Tal vez de alguna forma estuvieran conectados a través de sus sueños. Sin darle más vueltas se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius preocupada por que el hombre ya se hubiera ido pero no era así. Sirius descansaba de lado tendido sobre las sábanas con la ropa puesta de anoche. Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama meditando si debía despertarle o no. Una parte de su cerebro le decía que tenía que idear un plan para pararlo, que lo más sensato era lanzarle un encantamiento aturdidor y dejarlo inconsciente todo el día pero eso solo atrasaría lo inevitable.

Hermione observó la respiración tranquila y pausada del hombre pero cuando sus ojos se desviaron hasta su boca se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

- Buenos días. – rugió el hombre con la voz seca.

- Buenos días.

Hermione desvió la mirada avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo de esa habitación. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

- ¿Soy tan sumamente atractivo que no puedes mantenerme la mirada?

Hermione lo miró esta vez con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa pero entonces el hombre se rió dando a entender que era una broma y haciendo que el corazón de Hermione volviera a su ritmo normal.

- Eres tan sumamente arrogante que no te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de decir.

- ¿Me has traído el desayuno? –murmuró el hombre tumbándose boca arriba e ignorándola completamente.

- ¿Tengo pinta de ser tu esclava? – gruñó la chica levantándose de la cama.

Sirius fue rápido y justo cuando se iba a ir la agarró de la muñeca y le dio un tirón obligándola a caer sobre él.

Hermione se quedó paralizaba al sentir el calor que desprendía su pecho desnudo. Lentamente levantó la mirada de su piel a su rostro y éste la miraba divertido.

- Un poco de cara de elfo sí que tienes.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y tras darle varios golpes en el pecho que ahora le parecía repulsivo se intentó incorporar pero Sirius seguía sin soltarla.

- Déjame en paz. Quiero irme.

- ¡Ah! ¿Estás lista para que nos vayamos a Hogwarts?

Hermione se arrepintió de sus propias palabras e intentó distraerle.

- ¡No! No estoy lista…

- ¿Qué necesitas? Mi casa está a tu disposición, es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

- Yo…

Hermione se mordió el labio con urgencia en busca de alguna excusa y de repente apareció ante su llamada.

- ¡Necesito ropa!

Sirius parpadeó y miró por primera vez la bata que continuaba llevando desde anoche.

- Si no hubieras quemado lo que llevaba puesto…

Unos golpes en la puerta de abajo resonaron por toda la casa y de nuevo el timbre volvió a sonar seguido de un portazo. Quien quiera que fuese había entrado sin pensárselo demasiado.

- Ahí está la ropa.

- ¡SIRIUS! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!

Los gritos retumbaron por toda la casa y algunos cuadros se despertaron y volvieron a despotricar contra todos los huéspedes pero Tonks se encargó de ellos rápidamente. Probablemente estaba acostumbrada a ellos.

Hermione se envaró e intentó alejarse del hombre para esconderse pero Sirius no la dejó marchar.

- Vamos a decirle la verdad a Tonks, después te dará su ropa y nos iremos a Hogwarts directamente. ¿Entendido?

- Ya lo veremos…

Hermione que todavía estaba hablando con Sirius, no se dio cuenta que la pelirrosa había llegado hasta la habitación y ahora los observaba con incredulidad. La castaña se echó a un lado de la cama ante la mirada atónita de la chica. Tonks paseaba la mirada de la bata medio abierta de la castaña al pecho desnudo de su amigo. Pero cuando enfocó la mirada al rostro de la chica el pelo se le tiñó de azul de la sorpresa.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

**Continuará...**


	5. Amor o amistad

**Capítulo 5: ¿Amor o amistad?**

Hermione dio un respingo y se incorporó lo más rápidamente que pudo a la vez que se cerraba la bata hasta el cuello. Bajó la mirada completamente incómoda y buscó ayuda en los ojos de Sirius que sonreían divertidos.

- Nymphadora, te presento a Hermione Granger. La Hermione del futuro.

Por primera vez Tonks se quedó sin habla y el único sonido de la estancia eran los pequeños graznidos del hipogrifo que resonaban a lo lejos.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué? ¿Alguien me puede decir lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Y por qué te estás acostando con la Hermione del futuro? ¿Qué clase de perversidad es esa Sirius? ¿Es que no tenías suficiente con todas las mujeres de tu tiempo?

Sirius sonreía satisfecho mientras Hermione miraba a la peliazul que no paraba de parlotear. Hermione le dio un codazo al hombre y se dispuso a defenderse pero éste le interrumpió.

- Ella vino a buscarme, no fui yo.

Tonks parpadeó varias veces y miró de nuevo a la castaña sin comprender por qué motivo Hermione viajaría al pasado para acostarse con Sirius.

- En su futuro estoy muerto - aclaró el hombre intuyendo sus pensamientos. - Al parecer soy inolvidable para algunas personas.

Tonks alzó las cejas y escrutó el rostro enrojecido de la castaña.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Hermione?

La chica lanzó una mirada rendida a Sirius y después a la chica dispuesta defenderse por última vez pero no fue necesario.

- No ha pasado nada entre Hermione y yo. Tan solo es una niña.

El hombre se puso en pie y removiendo entre la ropa de algunos cajones empezó a desnudarse para cambiarse la ropa, ignorando la presencia de las dos mujeres. Hermione sintió una pizca de tristeza al oír sus palabras. No es que sintiese nada por ese hombre pero odiaba ser tratada como una cría y más a su edad. Había demostrado ser una mujer fuerte e independiente y no merecía ser tratada como una cría. Cuando desvió la mirada del cuerpo semidesnudo del hombre se encontró con la de Tonks que parecía llevar rato escrutándola silenciosamente.

- Está bien, contadme todo lo que ha pasado. Necesito darle sentido a esto -murmuró mientras los señalaba a ambos.

- Te lo explicaremos de camino a Hogwarts -gruñó el moreno pasándose la mano por el pelo.

- ¡¿A Hogwarts?! Sabes que no deberías salir de aquí, Sirius. No puedes ir allí, es peligroso.

- ¡BUCKBEAK!

Hermione que había estado callada todo el rato se puso enfrente del hombre antes de que saliera por la puerta y lo detuvo.

- Creo que tengo una idea. No es necesario que vayamos a Hogwarts.

Sirius la miró analizándola con cuidado meditando si se trataba de algún truco para disuadirle pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad.

- Está bien. Vamos al salón, podremos hablar mejor.

- Dadme un segundo.

Tonks salió corriendo escaleras abajo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y desapareció. Sirius miró a Hermione sin acabar de comprender lo que había ocurrido pero en cuestión de unos minutos Tonks estaba de vuelta con algo de ropa para Hermione. Se trataba de una camisa granate con un chaleco negro sin mangas y una chaqueta de piel del mismo tono de la camisa. Los pantalones eran negros a juego con las botas. Hermione aceptó la ropa sin ninguna pega y se encerró en la habitación para cambiarse echándolos al pasillo. Sirius aprovechó junto a Tonks, que ahora tenía el pelo en un tono liliáceo, para contarle todo lo que sabía hasta ahora y cuál era su plan. Hermione acabó de abrocharse los cordones de las botas y aprovechó un instante para mirarse al espejo. Tenía un aspecto algo extraño y siniestro para lo natural y sencilla que era ella con la ropa pero eso no importaba. Lo realmente importante es lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sabía que era una buena idea pero debía salir todo como ella lo había planeado. Iba a ser complicado pero era la única opción. No había alternativa.

Bajó las escaleras pausadamente y cuando entró al salón se sorprendió al ver a Buckbeak junto a ellos. No había escuchado pasos ni golpes. No entendía como lo habían bajado hasta abajo pero ahora eso no era importante.

Hermione se sentó en un sillón frente a sus dos amigos y los miró detenidamente.

- Te escuchamos.

Hermione tragó saliva tras quedarse algo hipnotizada por los ojos grises del moreno que no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

- Supongo que Sirius ya te habrá explicado lo principal. - empezó la castaña mirando a su amiga mientras ésta asentía -. Bien. Creo que tenemos la solución a todo esto en nuestras manos. Ayer hablé con Harry y...

- ¡¿Qué hablaste con Harry?! ¡¿Cómo?! -gruñó el hombre agitándose en su asiento.

Hermione desvió la mirada y siguió hablando evitando la pregunta como pudo.

- Hablé con él y tenemos un gran problema entre manos. Si queremos que el futuro continúe tal como era, todo debe ocurrir exactamente como en nuestro pasado. En él, Harry al ir a rescatarte encontraba la profecía y en este presente eso no ha ocurrido. Si bien es cierto, hemos evitado tu...

- Mi muerte -murmuró el hombre con naturalidad empujándola a seguir.

- Exacto - Hermione carraspeó y volvió a mirarlos a ambos.- Si vamos a Hogwarts no nos servirá de nada. No podemos presentarnos ahí sin que alguien se dé cuenta. Podríamos crear una serie de cambios que podrían perjudicarnos a todos así que he pensado en la única alternativa viable.

- ¿Y esa es...? - murmuró la chica sonriendo expectante.

- Necesitamos a Harry -finalizó la castaña con decisión.

Sirius y Tonks se miraron con el ceño fruncido y volvieron la vista a Hermione.

- ¿A qué Harry?

- A _mi Harry_.

- Sabía que entre vosotros había algo...

- ¡Sirius! No hay nada entre... - Hermione resopló al darse cuenta de que el hombre le estaba tomando el pelo - Me refiero al Harry de vuestro futuro. Con el que he venido con el giratiempos.

- ¿Y se puede saber para que le necesitamos? -preguntó Tonks a la vez que se acercaba más a Hermione intrigada.

- Solo Harry puede coger la profecía. No podemos llevar a Harry del pasado porque arriesgaríamos vuestro futuro si muriese, por no hablar que se trastornaría al verse a sí mismo. Pero si vamos con mi Harry... - Sirius alzó las cejas pero la chica lo ignoró - podríamos coger la profecía y uno de vosotros se la podría entregar al Harry del pasado.

- Es un plan... - empezó el hombre acariciándose la barba.

- ¡Brillante! -exclamó Tonks levantándose y abrazando a su amiga.

- Pero hay una condición.

- ¿Qué condición? -preguntó la chica mientras tropezaba con la pata del sillón y caía a su asiento.

- No. -anticipó el hombre.

- Sirius no puede venir. -concluyó la castaña con los brazos cruzados.

Después de eso solo hubieron gritos y exclamaciones. Sirius insistía en ir y Hermione no daba su brazo a torcer. Tonks intentaba tranquilizar el ambiente pero era completamente imposible, incluso Buckbeak estaba alterado y no paraba de mirar a sus acompañantes.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡¿Tan idiota eres de no comprender que no puedes venir?!

Sirius se puso en pie frente a la chica y ésta hizo lo mismo para encararlo.

- ¡Eres un egoísta Sirius Black! Harry ha arriesgado su vida para salvarte y tú solo piensas en vengarte y matar a unos cuantos mortífagos que se nos crucen en el camino. ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! ¡Si Harry ha hecho eso por ti, no es para que te maten de nuevo y no haya servido para nada!

Sirius dio algunas vueltas sin mirar a nadie, se estiró con fuerza del pelo y volvió junto a la chica para enfrentarla.

- ¡NO PUEDO! ¡YA ESTÁ! ¡NO PUEDO, HERMIONE! ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE TODOS ARRIESGUÉIS VUESTRAS VIDAS PARA AYUDARLE Y YO NO PUEDA HACER NADA!

Tonks se acercó a ambos que se miraban directamente a los ojos con rabia y se interpuso entre ellos dándole la espalda a Hermione y enfrentando a su tío segundo.

- Hermione tiene razón. La mejor manera de ayudar a Harry es que permanezcas a salvo. - Tonks se dio la vuelta dejando atrás a un hombre con el corazón destrozado y volvió la mirada a la chica- partiremos mañana al amanecer. ¿Podrás hablar con Harry?

- Lo intentaré. Contra antes actuemos mejor para todos. ¿Y Tonks... podrías no decirle nada a Remus y los demás? Contra menos gente lo sepa, más posibilidades tenemos de no influir en el tiempo.

- Está bien -Nymphadora le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la salida sin mirar ni una sola vez a su tío. - Nos vemos mañana.

Hermione musitó un _Gracias_ a su amiga que se quedó pendido en el aire. Cuando regresó su mirada al frente el hombre que tenía delante parecía un muñeco roto y destartalado. Su mirada era vacía y ni siquiera había rencor dentro. No había absolutamente nada.

- Sirius...

- Déjalo.

Lo dijo casi en un susurro, con la voz ronca y hueca mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Soy un inútil.

Con tan solo 3 frases el corazón de Hermione se desgarró y por un momento incluso pareció detenerse. Sirius se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. Hermione escuchó sus pasos que se alejaban escaleras arriba y de nuevo volvió a recuperar la circulación de su sangre y soltó todo el aire contenido.

La chica dio dos vueltas en el salón mientras se mordía el labio y finalmente se dejó llevar y salió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta enfrentarse a la puerta de su habitación. Como la puerta estaba entreabierta, pasó sin pedir permiso y se lo encontró mirando a la lejanía por la ventana. El hombre pareció no inmutarse de su presencia y ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Hermione acortó la distancia y se abalanzó contra su espalda rodeándolo por la cintura con un cálido abrazo.

- No eres ningún inútil. Eres tan importante para todos que queremos por una vez salvarte la vida nosotros a ti. Déjanos hacerlo...

Su voz sonó como un susurro contra su cuello pero consiguió amortiguar todo el sufrimiento del hombre. Sirius se soltó de su agarre y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. Su mirada era sincera y no podía culparla. Hermione solo podía guiarse por la lógica de su argumento y sí, era lo correcto. ¿Pero y si algo fallaba? ¿ Y si alguien moría y él no hubiese estado ahí para evitarlo? Jamás podía perdonárselo a sí mismo. El argumento lógico de la mujer contra el hombre que se guiaba siempre por su corazón. Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué es la vida sin sentimientos?

Sirius la escudriñó una última vez hasta hundirse en sus grandes ojos castaños y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se abalanzó contra ella rodeándola por la cintura y besándola desesperadamente.

Algo crepitó en el pecho de la chica. Sabía que jamás la habían besado así pero intuía que alguien lo había hecho. Pero a pesar de todo se dejó llevar y se sumergió en sus labios invitándole a entrar.

Sirius lamió cada centímetro de su boca y siguió con suaves besos por su mandíbula y por su cuello hasta acabar en su clavícula con un mordisco. El cuerpo de Hermione dio un respingo e instintivamente se apretó contra el hombre. Éste agarró sus piernas y la subió sobre su cadera llevándola hasta la cama y dejándola en ella sin delicadeza alguna. Sirius se quitó la chaqueta y con la misma rapidez se deshizo de la camisa y se abalanzó sobre la mujer que lo observaba mordiéndose el labio con inocencia. Hermione acarició su pecho con ternura y levantó la mirada hasta los ojos del hombre que ardían de deseo. Y solo hizo falta mirarle a los ojos para acabar de perder la sensatez que le quedaba y abalanzarse a su boca estrechándolo contra ella, pero un dolor punzante en la cabeza la detuvo.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

Intentó murmurar algo pero no podía. El dolor cada vez era más intenso y se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente cesó. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y se sumió en la completa inconsciencia.

_- ¿Hermione? ¿Puedes oírme? _

_Hermione pestañeó varias veces intentando enfocar su mirada. Se incorporó en el suelo y apoyó sus manos en la alfombra roja que cubría la madera y miró a su alrededor. Era una pequeña habitación decorada en los tonos granatosos de Gryffindor junto a un montón de banderines de los Chudley Cannons. Incluso el edredón de la cama tenía su sello. no fue demasiado difícil averiguar que estaba en La madriguera, exactamente en la habitación de Ronald. _

_Hermione miró por primera vez a su acompañante que la observaba preocupado sentado junto a ella. _

_- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

_Harry apartó la mirada de su amigo y la dirigió hacia la estancia._

_- Me pareció una buena idea. Pensé que tal vez... quizás te ayudaba a recordar. _

_Hermione frunció el ceño desconcertada._

_- Da igual, déjalo - acotó el muchacho con disgusto. Jamás se perdonaría arrebatarle a su mejor amigo el amor de su vida._

_- ¿Por qué la otra vez que nos vimos escuché a Ron llamándote? -preguntó recordando la voz de su amigo en su último sueño. Esperaba que Harry no hubiera decidido saludar a su viejo amigo porque se metería en un serio problema. _

_- No es lo que crees. Estaba siguiéndome a mí mismo y de pronto no tuve dónde esconderme así que pasé la noche durmiendo en mi propia habitación escondiéndome de mi mismo. Suena absurdo ¿Eh?_

_Hermione sonrió y asintió imaginándose a su amigo escondido bajo su propia cama o en cualquier otro sitio. _

_- Si escuchaste a Ron fue porque estaba despertando a mi Otro YO, y curiosamente también a mí. _

_La chica sonrió de nuevo y estrechó a su amigo contra sus brazos._

_- Te echo de menos, Harry. _

_El chico se puso nervioso y murmuró un "Yo también" como pudo._

_- Tengo algo que contarte Harry, pero necesito que nos veamos. Tengo un plan para arreglar todo esto y para que podamos volver a casa pero necesito que vengas aquí antes de mañana al amanecer, ¿Entendido?_

_- Claro, pero Hermione, Sirius debe mantenerse al margen..._

_- Ya lo sé, créeme. Hago todo lo que puedo para que no participe en esto. _

_Hermione suspiró y Harry comprendió que no era fácil su situación y se apiadó un poco de ella._

_- ¿No te ha visto nadie?_

_Harry levantó la mirada al oír a su amiga y negó con la cabeza. _

_- Draco Malfoy sospecha que un fantasma le persigue para hacerle la vida imposible._

_- ¡Harry! ¡No debes hacerle nada!_

_Harry alzó una ceja y Hermione no pudo evitar perderse en su risa. Las carcajadas de ambos retumbaron por toda la habitación hasta que de nuevo volvieron a mirarse más calmados. _

_- Las cosas por aquí... se están volviendo más complicadas de lo que eran. _

_- Si pudiera me despertaría ahora mismo para partir lo antes posible a tu lado._

_Hermione le dedicó una media sonrisa y éste giro el rostro algo aturdido. _

_- Harry, ¡creo que es lo más bonito que me has dicho nunca! Comienzo a plantearme si eras tú con el chico con el que estoy saliendo en el futuro..._

_Hermione se rió pero esta vez el chico no la acompañó. _

_- Es Ron._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Ron es con quien estás, Hermione. _

_- Harry, no recuerdo nada, yo... _

_- Lo sé. Y te llevaré a casa a salvo. Volveremos los dos a nuestras vidas de siempre pero junto a Sirius. _

_Un nudo se estrechó en el estómago de la chica haciéndola estremecerse. ¿Qué iba a hacer? _

_Harry la estrechó contra sí con torpeza pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue difuminando._

_-¡HERMIONE! ¡POR DIOS, RESPONDE! ¿Tan horrible soy en la cama? _

_El cuerpo de Hermione desapareció de la habitación dejando a un anonadado Harry. ¿Esa era la voz de Sirius?_

_- ¿Qué demonios..._

**Continuará...**


	6. Burbujas

**Capítulo 6: Burbujas**

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose directamente con los de Sirius que la miraba preocupado.

- ¡Hermione! Menos mal... -murmuró a la vez que la abrazaba contra sí mismo.

Hermione le devolvió el abrazo pero intentó mantener la máxima distancia que le fue posible. Se sentía demasiado confusa y necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar las palabras de su amigo.

- Harry vendrá...

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sé que es difícil de creer Sirius, pero puedo hablar con él a través de mis sueños. Es como una conexión, un vínculo...

Sirius la observó con atención si ni siquiera pestañear.

- ¡Te prometo que te estoy diciendo la verdad! - se defendió la chica.

- Lo sé.

Hermione frunció el ceño obligándolo a continuar.

- Lo sé porque es uno de los posibles efectos del giratiempo, Hermione.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso...?

Hermione lo miraba atónita y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para continuar.

- A James y Lily les pasó lo mismo.

- ¿A quién?

- ¿Bromeas?

El hombre la miró a los ojos mientras ésta negaba con la cabeza.

- Estás perdiendo la memoria... Cada vez va a más... Tienes que volver a tu presente lo antes posible, Hermione. No sé hasta qué punto puede ir esto a peor pero no quiero que acabes como _Gilderoy Lockhart_.

- ¿Quién es ese?

- Da igual. Olvídalo.

- ¡No! Tienes que ayudarme a recordar, Sirius. Si estoy olvidando cosas importantes necesito saberlas.

- Gilderoy no es importante.

- Pero James y Lily sí. ¿A que sí?

Sirius suspiró y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza como si se contara una historia a sí mismo.

- Esto que te voy a contar no lo sabe ni Harry, Hermione. - la chica asintió animándole a seguir mientras se tumbaba de lado junto a él - Es algo que les sucedió a ambos hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Pero quiénes son?

- Los padres de Harry.

Hermione tragó saliva dolida por haberse olvidado completamente de esas dos personas y se juró a sí misma que jamás los volvería a olvidar.

- James era un desastre y odiaba tanto a Severus Snape que una vez nos reunimos Remus, Peter, él y yo para gastarle una gran broma pesada. Algo único que pasaría a la historia, algo que daría de que hablar a todo el mundo... pero se nos fue de las manos. Más de un alumno salió herido y yo decidí cargar con todas las culpas para que no expulsaran a mis amigos así que a la mañana siguiente ya estaba con carrito en mano de vuelta a casa.

- De Snape me acuerdo... aunque del resto no.

- Lo importante es que éramos verdaderos amigos, como una familia.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Lily en todo esto?

- Lily era la mujer más inteligente que había conocido. Se parecía mucho a ti - se rió- . En aquella época ya estaba enamorada de James así que al conocer la noticia le propuso hacer un pequeño viaje al pasado, sin alterar nada. Simplemente evitarían que la broma saliese bien y así fue. De todo esto me enteré más tarde cuando un día decidió confesármelo James y poner en juego mi cordura.

Sirius sonrió abiertamente a la vez que cerraba los ojos saboreando cada recuerdo.

- También me dijo... que su viaje duró 3 días porque tenían varias cosas que corregir y que cada noche que se iban a dormir soñaban el uno con el otro. La primera vez pensaron que era simplemente eso, un sueño. Pero cuando despertaron y se lo contaron el uno al otro... se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Sirius se rió de algún recuerdo que jamás compartiría y prosiguió como si no pasara nada.

- Ellos decían que se trataba de algún vínculo, tal vez amoroso. Quién sabe. Eso confirmaría mis sospechas de que entre tú y Harry...

- ¡Sirius!

El hombre se rio esquivando un golpe que la chica pensaba propinarle.

- Bueno si no es un vínculo amoroso tal vez sea algo mayor... un lazo de amistad verdadera, o incluso de familia. Quien sabe...

Hermione se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes y recordó que debía alejarse de ese hombre si quería pensar bien lo que quería hacer con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La chica se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama pero cuando se iba a levantar Sirius la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

- ¿Te vas?

Hermione no contestó y éste lo asimiló como una respuesta afirmativa.

- Ten.

La chica se giró y se encontró con su varita. Hacía tanto que no la llevaba encima...

- La vas a necesitar mañana supongo.

El hombre se quedó tumbado en la misma posición y cerró los ojos finalizando así la conversación.

La castaña por un momento dudó pero de nuevo se obligó a levantarse y alejarse de él. Necesitaba pensar fríamente y necesitaba una ducha. Una vez en el baño dejó que el agua corriera por su pelo y cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar lo que sentía por Ron. Harry insistía en que debía intentarlo así que se lo debía. Trató de pensar en algún momento romántico, en algún beso o algún _Te quiero_ pero nada. ¿Si no era capaz de recordar a los padres de Harry como iba a recordar al amor de su vida? ¿Porque eso había sido, no? ¿O tan solo era un amor pasajero? Hermione suspiró haciendo que algunas gotas de agua rebotaran en sus labios. ¿Y Sirius? ¿Qué significaba él para ella..?

Unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos, apagó el grifo y asomó la cabeza por la cortina.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sirius?

La puerta se abrió y entró sin vacilar cerrándola tras de sí.

- Entrar -murmuró sonriendo con picardía.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Me estoy duchando!

- ¡Y yo necesito ducharme!- masculló con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba lentamente.

- ¿Y no puedes esperarte?- gruñó resoplando.

- Prefiero no hacerlo...

- No des un paso más, Sirius, o te juro que...

- ¿Qué me vas a atacar con tu varita? - se rió mientras señalaba la varita que descansaba junto a sus pantalones.

Hermione se apretó contra la cortina para ocultarse con ella pero ésta se soltó haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer hacia adelante. Por suerte Sirius estaba ahí para detener su caída, pero estaba demasiado cerca y ella estaba demasiado desnuda. Sirius era mayor, era un hombre con experiencia y sin ningún temor ni vergüenza así que mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la otra mano tiró de la cortina quitando así el único obstáculo entre sus cuerpos.

Hermione sabía que debía haber gritado, haberse abalanzado a por su varita o haber salido corriendo pero no quería hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Sabía que Ron era alguien importante para ella pero eso era antes y no podía contenerse por alguien a quien ni siquiera recordaba. Y a Sirius si lo recordaba bien y no podía quitar sus ojos de su pecho desnudo y de su incipiente erección bajo sus pantalones. El hombre atacó su cuello, llenándolo de besos y caricias con la lengua a la vez que sus manos danzaban por su espalda y sus glúteos. La castaña soltó un suspiro y empezó a devorar sus hombros subiendo por su cuello y acabando enredada en su dulces labios que no paraban de devorarla sensualmente, como si fuera una danza bien aprendida. Sirius la miró a los ojos que ahora ardían tanto como los de él y también se regocijó en sus mejillas coloradas. Era una niña, él tenía razón pero no se arrepentía. Al menos todavía. Agarrándola de los glúteos la estrechó contra su erección y con las manos empezó a masajear sus pechos húmedos y desnudos que colgaban en su pecho. Hermione jadeaba con los ojos cerrados mientras continuaba besándole el cuello pero de pronto el hombre la separó de él. Ella lo miró disgustada pero entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba quitando los pantalones. Tragó saliva y se decidió por ayudarle a deshacerse también de su ropa interior. Sirius se apretó de nuevo contra ella haciendo leves y sugerentes movimientos con las caderas a la vez que la empujaba contra la pared. No tenía escapatoria y ella lo sabía. Las manos de él viajaron hasta la parte más húmeda de ella, acariciándola y frotándola buscando la satisfacción absoluta de Hermione. Ella movía las caderas inconscientemente cada vez más hacia él. Quería sentirle más. Lo necesitaba. Sus dedos viajaron dentro de ella, primero uno y después el otro haciéndola jadear y estremecerse una y otra vez. Pero Sirius la deseaba, la deseaba ahora. Sacó sus dedos de su interior y los lamió haciendo que la chica tragara saliva entre suspiros, y sin previo aviso se adentró en ella de golpe haciéndole gritar, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Los jadeos de Sirius se fundieron con los de Hermione haciéndoles llegar al orgasmo pero él necesitaba más, no era suficiente. Ella estaba rendida pero quería dejarle satisfecho, así que con una mano empezó a acariciar su miembro hasta que por fin estuvo dispuesto para hacerlo de nuevo. Sirius se abalanzó sobre su boca, la mordió y siguió mordiendo cada parte de su cuerpo marcándola como suya. Esta vez fue Hermione quien se apretó contra él y con sumo cuidado introdujo su miembro dentro de sí misma. Sirius suspiró y la subió sobre sus caderas y ella comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos dentro de él. El hombre rugió en su cuello y volvió a morderla sin poder contenerse. Quería llegar al orgasmo a la vez que ella y sabía que debía contenerse si no quería acabar en ese preciso momento. Hermione arqueó la espalda tras una de las embestidas haciéndola jadear más rápido. Sus cuerpos se unían una y otra vez en una danza que ninguno de los dos quería que acabara.

- ¡¿HOLA?! ¿SIRIUS? ¿HERMIONE?

Los gritos de Harry se detuvieron frente a la puerta del baño. Hermione se tapó la boca y Sirius gruñó exasperado.

- maldita sea...

Sirius salió de su interior y la soltó. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y empezaron a vestirse.

- ¡YA SALGO! -gritó con voz ronca Sirius abrochándose la camisa.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HERMIONE? -masculló el chico en tono exasperado.

Sirius miró a Hermione y suspiró.

- ¡NO LO SÉ, DAME UN MINUTO!

Sirius se dio media vuelta, echó a un lado la ropa interior que se acababa de poner la chica y volvió a embestirla a la vez que le tapaba la boca.

- Vamos a tener que ser bastante silenciosos...

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad pero no tuvo tiempo a quejarse puesto a que selló sus labios con un ardiente beso.

Pronto se sumieron los dos en silenciosos orgasmos. Hermione mordía la mano con la que Sirius le tapaba la boca y éste ahogaba sus propios jadeos en el hombro de ella.

- Estás loco... -susurró la chica intentando ralentizar su respiración.

- Dime algo que no me hayan dicho.

Sirius le dedicó una media sonrisa y se acabó de vestir al igual que ella.

El hombre salió con cuidado de no abrir demasiado la puerta y desenmascarar su pequeño secreto, pero nada más salir, Harry lo recibió con un puñetazo en la barbilla con el que se desplomó al suelo.

Hermione se asomó al oír el ruido y no pudo creerse lo que estaba viendo. Harry agitaba su mano dolorida por el golpe mientras su padrino se recostaba en el suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Harry! ¡Qué has hecho! -murmuró la chica mientras acariciaba el rostro de Sirius.

- Le he propinado un buen mensaje y de paso me he asegurado de que esté inconsciente mientras hablamos.

Hermione corrió al baño para recuperar su varita y se dispuso a sanar a Sirius.

- No esperaba algo así de ti, Hermione. Tú nunca traicionarías así a Ron.

Una diminuta lágrima empezó a caer por la mejilla de la chica seguida de muchas otras.

- Ni siquiera recuerdo a Ron... ni siquiera sé quiénes son tus padres.

Harry tragó saliva y en ese momento apareció Tonks por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

**Continuará...**

Y aquí llega otro regalo de _**San Valentín**_... ¡Esta vez pasado por agua!

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, no olvidéis leer los demás fics y.. ¡Esperamos vuestras **reviews **como siempre!

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. La profecía

**Capítulo 7: La profecía**

Tras explicarle a Tonks lo ocurrido y poder hablar civilizadamente acordaron que saldrían en ese mismo momento pero que antes debían despertar a Sirius y que éste se mostrara de acuerdo. Hermione fue la encargada de hacerlo, cosa que agradeció porque no querría haber sido despertado de otro puñetazo. Tonks intentó tranquilizar a Harry y hacerle ver que Sirius no tenía ninguna culpa. Ni siquiera sabía que en el futuro estaba con Ron así que no era propiedad de nadie. Y funcionó, Harry dejó de culpar a su padrino para reprochárselo tan solo a su amiga. Hermione dejó a Sirius para que Harry pudiera hablar con él a solas.

- Harry, ¡Cuánto tiempo! -masculló aún dolorido.

- Hubiera preferido que nos reencontráramos en otra situación...

Sirius resopló y abrazó al chico con fuerza.

- No deberías estar aquí, deberías haberme dejado descansar en paz.

- Tal vez tú descansarías en paz pero yo nunca pude perdonármelo... Considéralo un acto egoísta.

- Como has crecido... Entre todos vais a hacer que pierda la poca cordura que me queda.

- Todo esto es extraño ¿verdad? Pero pronto todo habrá acabado.

- ¿Por qué me has golpeado? Quiero decir... Sé que es tu amiga y que la protegerías de todo pero... No soy una persona tan terrible ¿Sabes?

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa torcida cada vez más contento de volver a estar a su lado.

- Comprende que enterarme por un sueño de que tú y Hermione...

Sirius lo miró sin comprender de que hablaba pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Hermione en el futuro está con Ron. Tal vez acabas de destrozar la única oportunidad de Ron de estar con ella. La ha querido siempre ¿sabes?

- No veo en qué forma puede afectar esto a la forma de pensar de la Hermione del pasado.

- Es simple. Bueno... si tú mantienes el mismo interés por ella.. cuando crezca la verás como la Hermione con la que has estado y la seducirás y Ron la perderá y...

- Para, para, para. Vuelvo a ser el malo de la película ¿Sabes?

Harry suspiró y desvió la mirada de su padrino.

- No haberme salvado.

Harry lo miró sorprendido y éste se rió con ganas haciendo que Harry se contagiara de sus risas.

Cuando de nuevo se relajaron, Harry aprovechó para sacar un tema algo más importante.

- Sirius necesito que te quedes hoy aquí.

- Ya lo sé. Quieres salvarme.

- ¿Y qué opinas?

- Qué yo quiero salvarte a ti.

Harry resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Por una vez hazme caso...

Sirius le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró detenidamente a los ojos.

- Harry, escúchame. Ya has cambiado mi destino. Pienso acompañaros y si se nos cruza algún mortífago saldremos de esa pero necesito asegurarme de que vuelves sano y salvo, ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió sin poder hacer otra cosa y se dirigió de nuevo hacia sus amigas.

- Harry, un momento.

El chico se giró y observó como torcía la sonrisa.

- ¿En tu futuro tienes novia?

Harry refunfuñó cosas inteligibles mientras su padrino se carcajeaba.

- ¡Eh! ¡No te enfades!

Harry intentó cambiar de tema con las chicas pero ambas estaban más concentradas en Sirius.

- ¿Qué le has hecho al chico, grandullón? -murmuró Tonks divertida.

- ¡Solo le he preguntado que con quien sale! Ya que no es Hermione...

- ¡Claro porque te la estás tirando tú! ¿No decías que era broma? - continuó pinchándole la chica.

Sirius la miró entrecerrando los ojos detenidamente.

- Como me convierta en lobo te arranco ese pelo multicolor de un bocado.

Tonks fingió escandalizarse y se puso frente a Sirius a la defensiva.

- Hazlo y empezaré a convertir tu precioso pelaje negro en rosa fucsia.

- ¡Es Ginny! -gritó la castaña sorprendida de sí misma.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron ambos a la vez olvidando su discusión.

- ¿Cómo puedes recordar eso?- preguntó Harry intrigado.

- No lo sé, no sé cómo funciona...

- ¿Estás saliendo con Ginny Weasley? - masculló Tonks cambiando su pelo a un tono rojizo escandalizado.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? Hay mucho que hacer...

Harry agradeció la intromisión de su amiga y en poco tiempo se organizaron para realizar el viaje. Harry volaría en su escoba junto a Tonks, y por otro lado Sirius y Hermione volarían juntos sobre Buckbeak.

- ¿Creéis que algún mortífago nos estará esperando? -murmuró Tonks mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Harry sobre la escoba preparada para la aventura que se avecinaba.

- Nadie sabe que vamos a ir. - respondió Sirius mientras ayudaba a Hermione a subirse sobre el hipogrifo detrás de él.

- Tampoco lo sabían en nuestro pasado. - susurró Harry más bien para sí mismo.

- ¿Estáis todos preparados?

Hermione, Harry y Tonks asintieron mientras rozaban los dedos con sus varitas para asegurarse de que estaban preparados.

Buckbeak fue el primero en elevarse seguido de la escoba muy de cerca. En pocos minutos estaban sobrevolando el cielo de Londres. Sirius aprovechaba para hacer piruetas con el animal, obligando a Hermione a abrazarse más fuerte contra su espalda para no caerse, hecho que divertía a Tonks que no les quitaba el ojo de encima. Harry no se reía tanto. El chico sentía la complicidad creciente que había entre su padrino y su mejor amiga y no le gustaba nada. Su corazón estaba completamente dividido. Sabía que su mejor amiga no era culpable de lo ocurrido y que simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos pero él era el responsable de que ella hubiese olvidado a Ron, y jamás se perdonaría romper algo tan puro como lo había sido su amor. Por otro lado, aunque deseaba culpar a Sirius, ni siquiera sabía que ella mantenía una relación. Así que finalmente el único culpable, el responsable de todo, era él mismo.

- Tonks. -susurró el chico mientras ralentizaba el vuelo para separarse de sus amigos.

La chica dejó de observar las piruetas de Sirius y se volvió hacia el rostro serio de Harry.

- ¿Tú crees que si volvemos a casa... si todo esto sale bien...Hermione recuperará la memoria?

El pelo de la chica se oscureció tiñéndose de un azul oscuro e intenso como la noche y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé, Harry. No creo que sea todo tan fácil como llegar a casa y recordar todo de repente. ¿Es Ron?

- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

- Sirius me lo contó.

El niño resopló asqueado y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo despejado sobre las nubes.

- Todo se arreglará por sí solo, Harry. Pero tienes que confiar en tu amiga. Es ella quien debe tomar la decisión, no tú.

- ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Ni siquiera se acuerda de Ron!

Tonks suspiró y Harry la imitó. Los dos se quedaron pensativos observando a su alrededor, pero inevitablemente sus miradas acababan en Hermione. la chica en un acto de valentía se había desprendido del abrazo para estirar las manos y gritar con fuerza. Sirius se giró, y al verla en ese estado de euforia la imitó desprendiéndose del agarre del hipogrifo. Entonces, sin que la chica se diera cuenta, el hombre dio una suave patada al animal para que torciera la dirección, y Hermione que no se lo esperaba, soltó un gritito de espanto mientras se abrazaba de nuevo al cuerpo del hombre. Sirius se rió por lo bajo mientras volvía a agarrarse al hipogrifo.

- Debes admitir que hacen buena pareja. - murmuró Tonks ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento que hubiese habido en la cabeza de Harry.

- Podría ser su padre.

- Pero no lo es.

La chica le guiñó un ojo más animada mientras la escoba de Harry descendía hacia el Ministerio de Magia.

Adentrarse fue tarea fácil para los chicos puesto a que ya conocían el camino. Encontraron las puertas indicadas que llevaban al Departamento de Misterios y finalmente entraron en la Sala de las Profecías.

La Sala era infinita. Pasillo tras pasillo ocultaba cada uno de los secretos más importantes de diferentes magos y brujas.

Hermione paseaba de la mano de Sirius con la varita en alto mientras el hombre agudizaba el oído en busca de posibles enemigos acechando. Tonks seguía a Harry de cerca, que encabezaba al grupo dirigiéndose directamente a donde sabía que estaría su profecía.

El niño alzó la mano para coger la pequeña bola de cristal humeante y terminar así con todo esto pero de pronto un gritó le hizo darse la vuelta. Hermione estaba en pie, apretándose la cabeza con fuerza con las manos y unos segundos más tarde caía al suelo inconsciente. Afortunadamente Sirius frenó su caída evitando así un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de la chica.

- ¿Hermione?

Sirius no dejaba de llamarla angustiado mientras la sacudía suavemente, pero la chica no despertaba.

- ¡Harry, tenemos que irnos!

El chico asintió, cogió la bola de cristal y se la guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera.

- ¿Harry Potter?

Una voz chillona lo llamó desde la oscuridad del pasillo. Harry levantó la varita alumbrando la oscuridad mientras Tonks y Sirius se ponían en pie delante de Hermione para defenderla.

Una mujer mayor con el pelo rojizo y ojos esmeralda apareció frente al grupo con una sonrisa dulce y sincera y con los brazos abiertos.

- Ven aquí, mi niño...

- ¿Mamá? -susurró Harry con incredulidad.

¿Cómo podía estar ahí? ¿Habría abierto una brecha entre dos mundos? ¿Sería tan solo un fantasma? ¿Un recuerdo que venía para torturarlo? ¿O quizá fuera una sombra de alguna profecía que se había roto? Pero ellos no habían tocado nada...

Harry bajó la varita y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su madre.

- ¡NO! - gritó su padrino - ¡LILY ESTÁ MUERTA!

Sus palabras hirieron a Harry en lo más profundo de su corazón pero no detuvo el paso. No era un idiota, sabía que no podía ser ella pero tan solo quería saber de qué se trataba. Si era un espíritu quería hablar con ella. Tocarla...

Harry se frenó a tan solo un par de metros de su madre. La chica alzó una de sus manos indicando que se acercara y el chico así lo hizo. Harry acarició la mano de su madre sorprendido porque no la atravesara. ¿No era un fantasma? Ella se mordió el labio y lo llamó para que lo abrazara y Harry aceptó su abrazo.

En la Sala de las Profecías se instauró un profundo silencio. Hermione seguía inconsciente, Tonks se tapaba la boca con la mano de la sorpresa y Sirius no era capaz de decir una sola palabra. No comprendía nada.

Entonces todo cambió. La pelirroja metió la mano en el bolsillo del chico robándole así la profecía mientras que con la otra mano lo empujaba lejos de ella alzando una varita sobre su cabeza. Harry dio unos paso atrás sorprendido mientras la mujer enseñaba los dientes en una sonrisa torcida.

- No esperaba encontrarte tan crecidito, Potter, pero no importa... Me has entregado justo lo que andaba buscando...

La risa macabra de la mujer resonó por toda la sala haciendo estremecer a todo el que la hubiera oído.

Entonces el rostro de la chica comenzó a cambiar perdiendo toda la dulzura mientras su pelo se tornaba negro como el carbón y sus rizos caían alrededor de su cuerpo de forma desordenada. Sirius aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo y ponerse delante de Harry. Esa batalla le pertenecía únicamente a él.

-¡NO! -gritó Harry asustado mientras tiraba de su padrino con fuerza.

No había hecho este viaje para nada, no podía perderlo, No podía...

- ¡Harry, protege a Hermione! ¡Yo me encargo de Bellatrix!

El chico negó con la cabeza pero de pronto vio como de dos pasillos distintos aparecían un par de mortífagos que apuntaban a Tonks de frente y por la espalda. No tenía elección. Nunca la había tenido. Por un momento pensó que todo saldría bien y que podría salvar a su padrino, a la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo pero se equivocaba. Como esa primera vez, ahora tenía que luchar con otros mortífagos para salvar otras vidas igual de importantes y debía dejar a Sirius luchar su propia batalla aunque tuviese que morir en ella.

**Continuará...**


End file.
